Elsa of the Pride lands: The journey begins
by Mewx42
Summary: What if Elsa grew up in the pride lands and was adopted by the lions of pride rock. Follow her journey as she makes friends, discovers her powers, and helps Simba take his rightful place as king! Some OC's in here too!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've had this idea for a while now to mix the lion king and frozen together. Note that you'll notice some elements and scenes are inspired from (Tarzan and the jungle book) I hope you all like it and comment what you thought of it. I do not own Frozen or The Lion King. they are own by Disney studios.**

* * *

**Ch. 1: The girl man-cub**

It was a calm in the pride lands, and at pride rock all was well. The sun was setting and as night was approaching the lionesses were still talking and rejoicing about the presentation of the young prince, Simba. Soon as night fell all of the lions were sound asleep, except for one. A lioness, a rare white lioness actually, Named Kya who was feeling depressed and sulking in the far corner of the den of pride rock. Next to her was her young cub Talia, who was peacefully sound asleep. But Kya couldn't sleep. Not in the state she was in now at least. So, she decided to go out of the den and get some fresh air.

As she walked out up near the edge of pride rock, she took a few deep breaths and looked up at the starry night sky just feeling lost.

"_Kya, what are you doing out here_?"

Kya immediately recognized that voice. She turned around to see none other than Mufasa, king of the pride lands.

"M-My king!?" she said, surprised to see him out here. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I heard you leaving the den. Anyway, like I asked before what are you doing out here?" He questioned her again.

"U-Umm I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air."

"Ok", Mufasa understood. "Also, I wanted to talk to you about this morning. Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of my son, Sarabi really wanted you to be there. Where were you?" He asked her, wanting to know why she wasn't at the ceremony.

"Oh, uh… m-my deepest apologies Mufasa. I o-over slept and… I guess I just lost track of time." She told him, but Mufasa could tell something was up with her.

"Kya what's wrong. You know you can tell me."

"I-I'm fine Mufasa… I'm … fine." She responded to him in a low voice, looking sullen.

Mufasa knew she was lying and then knew what was upsetting her. "You're still upset about Leon aren't you."

Kya paused for a moment looking like she was about to deny it. But she just bowed her head in depression, knowing it was true.

"Kya, I know it's been hard since you lost your mate nearly a month ago. But if it wasn't for him you or your cub would've died by the hands of those poachers in the jungle. He was a noble white lion, a great friend, and he will be missed." Mufasa expressed his sincerity. "You know that me, Sarabi, and all the other lionesses are here for you. You're not alone here Kya."

"I know Mufasa and thank you for all that you and Sarabi have done for me and Talia to get through this. I am very grateful. But ever since I lost Leon there has been an emptiness in me that doesn't seem to want to go away. And I don't know if it ever will go away." Kya said in a sorrowful tone.

"In time it will Kya, in time it will!"

"And it's not just that! It's just… Why!" Kya blurted out.

"Why what?" Mufasa asked.

"Why are man like that! Why do they just take things! They take more than what's given from the land, the jungle, and us!" Kya ranted. "They kill things without consideration, and they don't care about how they hurt the balance of the land and jungle they only care about themselves! Why is that Mufasa!"

Mufasa sighed and said, "Man are just misguided. They don't follow the circle of life; they only follow their own rules." He explained. "If things could be different with man it would, but unfortunately that's not what they all want."

"You're right." Kya sighed, knowing it was kind of true.

"Now, let's go back in the den. You still need to sleep."

"Ok" Kya agreed. Then they both returned back into the den. Mufasa returned to his family and went back to sleep. Kya went back to her cub Talia. Seeing her daughter blissfully sleeping she gave a small smile to her sleeping cub and returned to bed.

But as Kya began to drift off to sleep and began to dream, she couldn't help but remembered what happen that night in the jungle. The night she lost Leon.

* * *

_It was like any other day for her in the pride lands. The weather was great, the lands felt calm, and Kya was spending time with her mate and cub. Then Kya and her family decided to take a stroll together around the pride lands. Things were great, Leon was playing with their young cub Talia and having fun. Seeing them have fun brought a joyous smile on Kya's face. _

_Soon sunset was approaching, Kya and Leon decided to take a rest before they returned to pride rock. But what they didn't know was as they were resting and not paying attention to their cub, Talia saw a butterfly and decided to chase and hunt it. Talia chased the butterfly all the way in the deepest part of the jungle of the pride lands, not paying attention to her surroundings. Just as she caught up with the butterfly, she realized how far away she was from her parents and from familiar territory. It was also starting to get dark and Talia was getting scared. As she was trying to find her way back, she ran into something. She looked up to see what she ran into; her face was full of fear. It wasn't something it was someone! A couple of someone's in fact and those someone's were man! Poachers to be exact! _

_Talia started to run off just as the poachers were trying to catch her. At this point Kya and Leon realized that their daughter was gone and were frantically searching all over for her, suddenly they hear their daughter's screams in the near distance of the jungle. So, they quickly rushed to their daughter's location. _

_Meanwhile… Talia had been chased and cornered at a cliff wall with no way out! Just as the poachers were about to capture her, Kya and Leon suddenly jumped in at the nick of time to their daughter's aid. As Leon was roaring, swiping, and clawing at the poachers to keep them away, Kya picked up her cub by the scruff of her neck and quickly ran off to get away. Leon saw that his mate and child were successfully able to get away, so he swiftly maneuvered away from the poachers to catchup with his family._

_As they were running away, Kya and Leon could hear the poachers gaining on them and started using their guns and weapons. Luckily, they were able to lose them for a bit and quickly hide out under some big jungle fauna. As the two lions were trying to figure out how to get away and back to pride rock with their daughter, Leon notices how close the poachers were near and how they were practically surrounded. Even if they were able to escape them and dodge their weapons, he knew that these bad men would follow them to pride rock, and he didn't want to bring any danger to his pride or family. And Kya remembers the last thing she said to her mate:_

"Kya, take our daughter and get out of here!" Leon exclaimed. "I'll draw them away so you can escape."

Kya stared at her mate in disbelief, as if he was insane. "I won't leave you!"

"There is no other way out of this." Leon knew he had no choice if he was determined to keep his family safe. "Go now!"

So reluctantly, Kya nodded. "Please, come back safe." She nuzzled her mate for the last time, and Leon repeated this warm loving gesture to his infant cub.

_And just like that, Leon dashed off_ _drawing the attention of the poachers away from his family with Kya running off with their cub in the other direction. As Kya was running away and nearing and the exit of the jungle, she could hear Leon's roars in the distance and the poachers weapon fire. But when she finally escaped the jungle, suddenly-_

_BAAANG!_

_Kya stopped in her tracks when she heard the loud gun fire. She put her cub down, faced the jungle, and started to roar out to Leon, hoping he would respond. But there was just silence. Then Talia tried to roar and call out for her father, but no response. Kya didn't want to believe it to be true. She denied every part of her being not to be true, but in the back of her mind she knew. She new Leon was gone. Tears begin to escape her eyes as did her daughter's. Not wanting to stay any longer Kya picked her cub back up and they returned back to pride rock._

* * *

Kya then woke up from her dream and remembering everything from it. Why did she have to relive that bad memory she wondered. Kya looked out the opening of the den and saw it was the break of dawn. So, she decided to take an early morning walk around the pride lands to clear her head. Kya quietly walked out of the den not wanting to wake anyone and began her walk.

Kya was walking around the pride lands lost in thought. Thinking over why she was dreaming about that awful night. She knew she missed Leon and she'll always love him with all her heart, but she just wanted this emptiness and pain in her to stop. As Kya was deep in thought while she was on her walk she accidently and unknowingly stumbled in front of the pride lands jungle! Looking at the jungle instantly brought back flashbacks from that night, but Kya immediately shook them off. Not wanting to think about it anymore, Kya turned back to head home just as the sunlight began to touch the top of the jungle.

"Ahh!" Kya suddenly winced as some bright light began to blind her eyes. She looked to where the light was coming from, and to her surprise it was coming from deep in the jungle!

Kya was wondering what was causing that bright light, but she was wherry about going into the jungle again. But curiosity got the better of her and so she decides to venture in the jungle to find the shiny light's source. Soon she reaches into the deepest part of the jungle, even beyond the pride land borders (like the last time she was there). But soon after she does, Kya sees many broken trees in her path and the ground steeper, like something pushed and forced itself through the land. Kya finally found where her path led too, and she found this weird giant shiny thing that was making the bright light. She thought it was a giant shiny broken bird at first. But on closer inspection, she realized it was a strange man-made craft! She's heard of mobile crafts man has made, but she's never seen on before!

"_Why's this man craft out hear? And what happen to it?"_ Kya thought to herself, wondering how it got destroyed.

As Kya was inspecting more of the craft, she smelled something… off? Like, something wasn't right? It wasn't coming from the craft so, where was it coming from? Kya couldn't put her paw on what this smell was so, she followed it. Kya began to trail the scent and where it led too wasn't so far.

15 minutes later… she found the source of the smell and where it was really surprised her. It was a small open area in the jungle, with a lot of beautiful flowers, fauna, and many fruit barring trees surrounding the area. And near it was a beautiful waterfall with a river flowing by with fresh water! And in the center of it, Kya saw what she thought was the biggest tree in the jungle! It was like over 100 ft tall! She was kind of amazed at all of this.

"_This is a nice place to be!" Kya thought, "It seems surprisingly peaceful out here! But, why are there no other creatures here? That is strange?" _Kya was beginning to get suspicious about this place, but then she remembered the strange smell she was trying to find.

She sniffed for it again and it was coming from atop of the big tree. She went over to it and began to climb up the huge tree. It was difficult, but with Kya's determination she was able to scale up the tree with ease. Once she reached the top, what she found was a huge Man-den! Kya didn't think any man lived out here! Especially near the pride lands! Kya could smell that there wasn't any man here at the moment, but she didn't want to stick around any longer if they were nearby! Just as she was about to leave, she heard a loud creak. Kya looked over and saw that the opening to the Man-den was slightly open. Curiosity got the best of her again and she decided to take a peek of the Man-den, wanting to know what was inside. When she went through the door and looked what was inside Kya's face was full of horror. The whole den… was practically destroyed! There was rubble everywhere, things torn up, and strange items all over the floor.

"_What went on in here?"_Kya thought to herself as she walked in and looked around, wondering what had happened.

Then off to the side she saw something by some big rubble. They were Feet! She looked a little closer and saw that there were 2 human bodies on the floor, motionless! She could tell by their scent that they were dead. But what killed them?

A small breeze of wind blew into the den and moved some dust and leaves off the floor. And that revealed so many bloody paw prints and claw marks on it. She knew now what killed those humans! Frightened, she quickly backed away from the scene, until she stepped on something! Kya moved her paw out of the way to see what she stepped on and it was an image of sort. Not like a painting it was too realistic. What was shown in this image was 4 humans. One was a tall man with strawberry-blond hair, a mustache, and green eyes. Next to him a female with light long brown hair that was tide into a bun, with blue eyes. With them were two little girl man-cubs. She figured these two were their children. The oldest one had Platinum-blond braided hair that almost looked white, pale-like skin, and crystal blue eyes. The youngest had strawberry-blond hair like her father, a few freckles on her face, and had blue eyes as well. They looked like a happy family.

Kya felt a little sorry that this happened to them, but she wondered where the Man-cubs were? Maybe they suffered the same fate as their parents?

Just then, Kya began to hear a strange noise in the den? The noise was coming from the far back of the den behind some strange stuff. As she got closer, she got a better hearing of the noise, it was… crying!? She got to the strange objects and got up to look over them to see what was crying. She saw that something was moving under this big cloth sheet and knew that whatever was under it was the one crying. Kya removed the cloth with her paw and saw what was crying!

It was a Man-cub! A little girl Man-cub! Kya could tell from her appearance that she was the same platinum-blond Man-cub from the picture! She was all curled up on the floor gripping onto her legs, crying and whimpering. Her clothes were torn and looked worn out.

When the little girl felt that the covers weren't on her anymore, she looked up to see what removed them. When she came face-to-face with Kya her face was full of fear.

"Aaahhh!" She screamed, "P-p-please…. don't... h-hurt… me!" The little girl begged, thinking Kya was going to kill her.

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you little one. Oh, what do I do?" Kya stammered a little to the Man-cub and herself, wondering what to do.

"You… you can TALK!" The little girl staggered, surprised that she heard this lion actually talk!

"Wait? You… you can understand me!?" Kya replied. She was just as shocked as the Man-cub that she could under stand her. She thought humans couldn't understand her kind or other creatures. How could she understand her language?

The little girl was still frightened and freaked out about Kya and that she could understand her. So, Kya did her best to calm her down. "D-Don't fret Man-cub, like I said I'm not going to hurt you."

"You… you're not?" The Man-cub asked, wanting to know if what she said was true.

"Yes" Kya answered her, "Let me help you out of there."

She bit on her dress and helped lift the Man-cub over the rubble. Then she began to ask her questions. "Now, what's your name little one?"

"E-Elsa" She told her.

"Well Elsa, my name is Kya and I'm a white lioness." She properly introduced herself. "And may I ask what happened here? what caused all this?"

"Well… t-this big creature came in… and started to attack us. M-My mama hid me away w-while my papa tried to get ride of it. But things happened and th-then t-the creature overpowered them and… and, KILLED them!" Elsa sobbed and choked up while telling her story.

Kya was filled with such remorse for this young Man-cub. For her to go through something so tragic especially at her age, she couldn't imagine what she was feeling. But in some way, she could! She remembers how torn and sad when she lost Leon to those poachers, it felt like she lost her whole world. But she also remembered how her pride came together for her and her daughter to help them through that. But this Man-cub had no one now.

"Come here" Kya told Elsa as she brought her close and began to embrace her.

Elsa didn't know how to react for a moment, but then immediately, she returned the embrace. Elsa hugged onto Kya very tightly and began crying very hard into her chest.

"Shhhhhhhhhh", Kya soothed the little girl. "There-there, it's alright to cry. I'm here for you." She continued to comfort her.

Elsa looked up at Kya and gave her a small teary-eyed smile. Looking into those pure blue eyes, Kya felt a warmness in her heart that she hadn't felt since she lost Leon. She returned the warm smile at Elsa and licked a few tears off her face. Elsa chuckled a little from that and Kya began to lay down and nuzzle her. Soon Elsa stopped crying and was smiling and started to snuggling up against Kya, looking like she was about to drift off to sleep.

Kya was surprised at herself that she was connecting with this Man-cub, especially since she was from a species she detested! But that didn't matter to her. All she could feel from this little girl was love. Then a thought came into Kya's head, she knew she couldn't leave Elsa out here all alone! She was just a child! She couldn't hunt or defend for herself; she would surely die!

That's when Kya made a decision that would change her life forever. "I'm gonna keep you." She whispered to Elsa and continued to nuzzle her.

Suddenly, Kya stopped what she was doing, lifted her head up, and sniffed the air. She could tell that she and Elsa weren't alone! She slowly looked up and saw what was here, it was a fierce Leopard! On one of the ceiling beams, looking ready to pounce and attack!

Quickly, Kya grabbed onto Elsa and moved away from the leopards' attack. Then the leopard stopped in its tracks and was just intensively staring at Kya for a moment. Kya wondered what was going on with this leopard but kept her guard up, then she immediately recognized who this leopard was.

"Sabor!" Kya hissed.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't the famous white lioness Kya. How long has it been since I last saw you? Oh, that's right, when you had Mufasa banish ME from the pride lands!" Sabor said in a venomous tone.

"You were banished for a reason! You were disrupting the balance of the circle of life! You weren't even hunting for food most of the time, you were doing stuff like this!" Kya stated as she gestured to Elsa's dead parents.

"It's always about 'balance' with you lions. In reality, its about the survival of the fittest and don't blame me on what happened to them. They were in my territory and you know as well as I do that you don't mess with a leopard's territory!" she said malevolently. "Now, if you leave here immediately and let me have that Man-cub there I won't harm you!"

"I think you've done enough here, leave this poor Man-cub alone!" Kya demanded, while she stood deafeningly in front of Elsa.

"Come on! I've already tasted the blood of her mother and father. I just wish to taste hers!" Sabor said with a sinister grin.

"Over my dead body!" Kya snarled.

"That can be arranged!"

Then Sabor charged towards Kya and Elsa. Kya immediately told Elsa to hop on her and hold on, then Kya began to bolt out of the den through one of the windows. Luckily, they landed on top the tarp tent in the patio area. But it wasn't long till Sabor followed them down there. When she landed on there with them her and Kya began to claw each other and fight. But with their combined weight and them clawing the tarp, soon it broke and they all fell through. When they landed and were trying to get back on their feet, Sabor tried to go after Elsa, but Kya quickly tackled her and they began to brawl again.

Kya kept trying so hard to keep Sabor from getting to Elsa, but she was beginning to lose energy and Sabor was able to pin her down. Elsa was getting scared, but she could see Kya was losing the fight. She wanted to help her; Elsa was looking around trying to find something she could use against Sabor. Then she saw a big dead branch on the floor and she thought it was a perfect weapon she could use. She picked it up and ran towards Sabor and wacked her in the head with it. Sabor was disoriented for a moment, but Kya was able to break free from Sabor and returned to Elsa. Sabor shook it off pretty easily and headbutted Kya. The impact was really strong that Kya was knocked into Elsa and she got pushed over the edge. Kya gasped for a second, thinking Elsa fell to her death. But luckily, Elsa landed on a safety net suspended under the platform. Sabor saw this as an opportunity to get the Man-cub, so she knocked Kya to the side and jumped down on the safety net to go after her.

When Kya got back up, she didn't know what to do. She looked through the cracks of the floorboard to find Elsa. Thankfully she was still ok and she saw her crawling on the net away from Sabor. But Sabor was slowly gaining on Elsa. Finally, Elsa reached the center beam of the platform and was trying to reach for Kya. Kya put her paw down the hole and tried to reach out for her as well. But they were to far from each other. Soon Sabor caught up with Elsa and went to ponce on her, but she missed and got her paw stuck in the net. Due to the force from the pounce it made Elsa jump in the air and Kya swiftly latched onto the neck hole of her dress. She tried to pull Elsa up through the hole, but it was too narrow for her to fit through. Kya had to think fast before Sabor got loose. Then she saw that the cloth was able to move between the small thin openings of the floorboard. So, she moved her along to the edge and pulled Elsa back up to her.

The two hugged for a moment, but it was short-lived when they heard Sabor breaking through the floorboards! Kya was thinking of a faster way for them to get down the tree, then she saw an elevated platform. Kya got a little hesitant if they should use it, unsure if it was safe! But that didn't matter anymore when they saw Sabor finally breaking through the floorboard and was running towards them. Kya quickly scooped up Elsa onto her back and jumped onto the elevator platform and it quickly got them down to the ground.

"This won't be the last you'll see of me! I'll get that Man-cub one day Kya!" Sabor declared, while she roared and snarled angerly at them for getting away. But before she could do anything else, Sabor didn't know that her leg was caught around some rope that was connected to the elevator and when Kya and Elsa went down on the elevator the rope tide around her leg and pulled her up.

When Kya and Elsa landed on the ground they looked back up and saw that Sabor was suspended up and got tangled in the rope. Elsa got back onto Kya and they began to leave. But before they did Kya turned back around and snarled at Sabor like she was saying, "That'll show you!" and Elsa blew a raspberry at Sabor like she was say the same thing as Kya. Then Kya started running through the jungle with Elsa on her back, returning to the pride lands.

While she was running Elsa asked her, "Ms. Kya, where are we going?"

"Home!" She answered, "Were going home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally after a month I finally updated this. Hope you enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

**Ch.2: Elsa joins the pride**

After escaping from Sabor, Kya journeyed back to the pride lands to return home with Elsa. As Kya was walking through the jungle with Elsa on her back, Elsa was asking her questions about her new home. "So, Ms. Kya. What are the pride lands like?"

Kya just smiled up at her and said, "Oh Elsa, it's a beautiful place! There are peaceful grassy plains, fresh clean water you can drink at the watering hole, and you can see the most amazing sunrises there! Personally, I think pride rock has the best view of it"

"Pride rock?" Elsa questioned.

"Pride rock is where I live Elsa." She explained, "It's where all the lions live in the pride lands. Including the King and Queen!"

"There's a king and queen!" Elsa said, looking amazed when she heard that.

"Yes indeed!" Kya happily answered her, "They are most beloved and respected throughout the pride lands."

Then Elsa thought for a moment then looked down at Kya and asked her, "Do… do you think they'll… like me?"

Kya stopped in her tracks for a moment when she heard that. She turned her head, looked up at Elsa and said, "Well, Elsa… they might be a little hesitant about you." She delicately told her.

"What do you mean?"

"There are certain 'Laws' in the pride lands and one of the biggest one is that humans are forbidden there." Kya saw that Elsa had a worried look on her face after hearing that. "But if I explain your case to them, I'm sure they'll understand." Kya calmly told her, which seemed to slightly ease Elsa's worries. As they continued to venture out of the jungle, Elsa kept asking Kya questions about Pride rock and the lions who live there.

"Umm… Ms. Kya" Elsa began to ask her, "Are there any kids I can play with at Pride rock?"

"There are a few. There is the young prince, but I think you'll have to wait awhile before he can be able to play with you."

"Ohh" Elsa sighed, kind of feeling a little upset after hearing that.

"But there is my daughter Talia!"

"You have a daughter!" Elsa perked up when Kya told her that, "What's she like?"

"Well she's still very young, but she's very sweet, cute, and most of all she cares about everyone she loves." Kya described her daughter to Elsa. "You know, your practically like my Talia!

"Really!"

"Yes" Kya re-confirmed, "I bet you two will get along just fine!"

Elsa was getting excited about her new home! And soon enough Kya could see the opening of the jungle to the pride lands. She rushed out to the opening and entered back to the savanna.

"Welcome to the pride lands Elsa."

"Wow!" Elsa said, astounded by the beautiful landscapes and plains of the pride lands. As she was looking around, in the very far distance, she could see a big point-y rock! She was curious about it and asked, "Ms. Kya, is that Pride rock?" She pointed it out in the distance.

"Yes, it is!" She answered, "And we have a long way to go so hold on tight!"

Kya then dashed through the savanna towards Pride rock with Elsa clinging hard onto her back, trying not to fall off. As Kya was running, she thought to herself, "_Talia and the others should be awake by now. I wonder if they've notice that I'm gone?"_

* * *

_Meanwhile at Pride rock_

It was near mid-day and all the lions had just woken up. Everyone was getting ready to start daily tasks for the pride. Talia had also woken up and was ready to start her day, but strangely she couldn't find her mother in the den. So, she went out to see if her mother was outside, but she wasn't. Talia was getting worried, her mother isn't away form her this long unless she's out hunting with the other lionesses, but all of them were still here! As she was continuing to look around for her mom, Talia saw queen Sarabi talking to the other lionesses about today's duties. She thought maybe the queen knew where her mother went since they were friends. So, Talia went up to Sarabi to ask her.

"Hello Queen Sarabi!" Talia greeted.

"Well hello to you too Talia. How are you this morning?" She asked the young cub.

"I'm fine, but do you know where my mommy is? I haven't seen her at all this morning?"

"Actually… no, I have not seen your mother. Not even when I woke up?" Sarabi then turn to the other lionesses and asked if any of them have seen Kya, but neither one has.

Sarabi was baffled. Kya never goes anywhere without telling anybody! This was very strange, and she felt something was wrong. Sarabi turned to one of the lionesses and said, "Gather all of the lionesses here immediately! We're going on a search party." She tasked the lioness who gladly followed her queens' task.

While the lionesses were gathering together, Talia was still worrying about her mother. "_oh mama, please be ok! I hope nothing bad has happened to you." _She thought to herself.

* * *

_Back with Elsa and Kya…_

They were still on their journey to Pride rock. Elsa was getting tired and decided to rest for a bit on Kya's back. Then suddenly Kya stopped walking and turned her hear to Elsa and gently nuzzled Elsa's head to wake her up.

"Hey… Elsa!" Kya softly whispered to her, "Elsa… wake up! Elsa!"

"Hmmm" Elsa groaned. "I thought you were gonna wake me up when we got near Pride rock."

"Well that what I'm doing!"

When she heard that Elsa's eyes immediately opened and got up to see if it was true, and it was. Pride rock was so close. They were just a short distance away! Elsa was full of excitement and couldn't wait to get to her new home!

"What are you waiting for Ms. Kya? Let's go!" Elsa said with enthusiasm.

"Ok-ok-ok, Elsa. Settle down and hold on." She told the excited Man-cub. And again, they were heading to Pride rock.

* * *

_Back at Pride rock_

Sarabi had finally gotten all the lionesses together, ready to start a search party for Kya.

"All right! You all know your assignment; you are to split into groups and to search around the pride lands and find Kya! And be alert in case of danger!"

As Sarabi was giving her orders, Talia was laying near the den looking out into the savanna, still worrying about her mother. As she was looking, she saw a small white blob in the distance, heading this way. When she got a closer look, Talia recognized the blob as her mother, heading back to Pride rock! "Everyone, everyone!" Talia called out to all the lionesses, "It's my mom! She's ok and she's coming this way!" She said as she ran down from Pride rock to re-unite with her mother. Sarabi and the other lioness's herd this and rejoiced that their friend was ok and went off to re-unite with her too.

Coming up to Pride rock, Kya saw that everyone was heading right towards her. She realized that Elsa was still on her back and they would very likely be vary wary of her. Then she thought of an idea, she knelt and told Elsa to get off and stay hidden behind her. Kya thought it was best to introduce Elsa slowly to everyone so the idea of her staying with the pride would sink in better. As she sat down, she turned her head over and whispered to Elsa, "Don't move until I say so." Elsa looked at her and nodded, understanding the situation.

Everyone soon arrived to where Kya was and they were relieved to see that she was alright, especially her cub Talia.

"Mommy, mommy! Your back!" Talia said with glee and went up and nuzzled her mother and her mother nuzzled her back without hesitation.

After that everyone was asking Kya where she went, what happened, and why she didn't tell anybody about her whereabouts?

Lioness 1: "Are you alright?"

Lioness 2: "Where did you go off to?"

Lioness 3: "We were so worried!"

"Alright everyone, settle down and give her some space." Sarabi said to the lionesses.

"I'm fine", she assured everyone. "No really, honestly. I just went for an early morning stroll and I just got a little bit… sidetracked" Kya then stepped aside to reveal Elsa who shyly waved to the lionesses.

Of course, everyone gasped and were shocked to see that Kya had brought a Man-cub here. Everyone was lost for words and didn't know what to say.

Lioness 1: "Well, isn't that, uh…"

Lioness 2: "Why, it's just so… so..."

"Its freaky looking. That's what it is!" Talia intervened, stopping all their stammering.

"Talia!" Sarabi scolded her, thinking what Talia said wasn't polite.

"Well, it is!" Talia pointes towards Elsa, "I mean, what the heck even is it?" She asked.

Kya chuckled and said, "She's a Man-cub" she explained to her cub, then she nudged Elsa towards Talia so she can introduce herself.

Elsa knelt close to Talia so she could say hello, but Talia was a bit weary of Elsa and was crouching down. Elsa slowly and gently began to pet Talia's head to show she wasn't a threat and she was easing into it. Elsa was happy that Talia was warming up to her and she immediately and happily hugged Talia. Talia was a little surprised by this, but she returned the hug and the two young girls began laughing and playing a little.

"So, where's her mama?" Talia asked her mother

"Well, I'm going to be her mother now and she's going to be your new big sister." Kya answered.

All of the lionesses were surprised to hear this decision of Kya's, (especially what she's been through). Taking in a Man-cub as her own? Such a thing was un-heard of. But they were more worried of what the king would think of this and soon enough, King Mufasa had returned from his morning duties and had come to the scene to see what the commotion was. As he walked past the lionesses, he saw the Man-cub and wanted to know why it was here.

"You know, she's not so bad, once you get used to her." Talia said, starting to like the idea of having Elsa as her big sister.

Then the two girls immediately stopped playing once Mufasa came up to them. Of course, both girls were nervous, but none was more nervous than Elsa. She was scared and wondered what the king would say about her and would he even let her stay?

Mufasa just stared at her sternly and smelled her. Then he turned to Kya, hearing that she brought the Man-cub here he wanted to speak with her.

"Kya… a word" Mufasa requested and Kya un-objectively agreed. They stepped far to the side so they can discuss privately, well private as they could get, and then they began to talk.

"Mufasa, I saved her from Sabor." She told him.

Mufasa was flabbergasted to hear this and that they were able to escape from Sabor, but Mufasa put back on a straight face and said, "Kya, you know the laws of the pride lands."

"I know them more that anyone. But she needs me."

"Kya, listen"-

"No, you listen Mufasa!" She boldly said, cutting him off. "When I found Elsa and connected with her. That emptiness I have felt since losing Leon just… went away! I felt like I had a new purpose, like I was supposed to find her and protect her! And Talia has needed someone else there for her and to look up to. Please Mufasa, I need this. We all do." She stated, looking back at Elsa and Talia.

Mufasa could see this new light in Kya and was glad she was feeling herself again, but he couldn't ignore the law! Before Mufasa could say anything else-

"RAAAAWWWR"

Everyone turned around to see who that roar belong too and it was none other than Scar! The king's younger brother. "What's going on here!?" he bellowed, wanting to know what all this commotion was about. He peered through the crowd and saw Elsa. His expression immediately turned sour, "A Man-cub! What in Africa is a Man-cub doing here!?" he demanded while he rushed up to Mufasa and Kya quickly grabbed Elsa and securely held her close incase Scar would do anything.

"This doesn't concern you Scar" Mufasa told his brother.

"My mommy found her and said she's going to be her mother now." Talia said, but she immediately regretted saying that cause Scar's reaction to that new was no pleasant.

"Have you gone mad Kya! A Man-cub will attract Man! Do you want more of them here? Have you forgotten what Man has done to us, to Leon!" He said straight to her face.

"Brother, stay out of this!" Mufasa told Scar, but he didn't listen.

"Of course, I haven't" Kya retorted angerly, "But that doesn't involve her or matter to me."

"But… but, look at it. It's not our kind." He stated looking at Elsa who was starting to get scared. Then Scar frustratedly sighed and said, "No, you have to take her back where you found her!" He ordered heading back to Pride rock.

"Take her back? But she'll die." Kya gasped, appalled that Scar would want her to do such a thing.

"If that's how the 'Circle of Life' want's her then…"

"I want her!"

"Do you want to bring danger to this Pride Kya."

"Does she look dangerous to you!?"

Scar roared furiously and was charging towards Kya and Elsa. Kya quickly turned around to shield Elsa. But luckily Mufasa pinned Scar down and stopped him before he could do anything to them.

"I said, stay out of this!" Mufasa ordered his brother. Then he let Scar get up, knowing he wouldn't try anything again and went up to Kya.

"Was she alone?" Mufasa asked her.

"Yes. Sabor killed her family." She answered.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. There are no others." She reassured him that there were no more of her kind around to care for her.

Mufasa could see how determine Kya was to keep this child and how bonded they were. Then he came to a decision, "You can keep her."

Kya was so happy to hear this. Including Elsa and Talia. "Everyone, form now on this Man-cub will be part of our pride and if anyone tries anything to harm her will be put to treason! As long as I'm king, she will always be one of us." Mufasa announced, declaring Elsa as part of the pride. No one objected to this decision, though Scar was reluctant to accept this but knew he didn't have a saying in the matter. "Now resume as you were" he told everyone and the lionesses went back to their duties, Sarabi and Mufasa went back to the den to check on their son.

As Kya was about to take the girls to Pride rock, Scar stood in their way and he told her, "Just cause my brother is the king and says she's can stay doesn't mean she is one on of us!" He stated to her in a very cold tone and went back to his secluded part of Pride rock.

"I-I don't think he likes me very much" Elsa said nervously, scared of Scar.

"Don't you worry about Scar, Elsa. He's just… stubborn and likes things his own way. He's all roar and no bite." Kya lightly told her.

"Yeah, he's just a mean grumpy lion." Talia added.

"Now come on you two, it's almost sunset and I would like to show Elsa around all of Pride rock before nightfall." She told them and they followed her up to Pride rock. As they reached the opening of the den and was about to show Elsa around, Kya notice she wasn't following her anymore and found her staring out in the distance in the direction where the jungle was. Elsa couldn't help but think of her parents, what had happened to them, and why was it them and not her? Elsa began to cry and this worried Kya and Talia.

"What's wrong with her mommy?" Talia asked her mother who was wondering the same thing. Then she knew why she was crying. She was still upset about her parents and who wouldn't be after what she's been through. Kya went over to Elsa and hugged her trying to comfort her and Talia did the same thing.

Elsa buried her face in Kya's chest again, bawling! Soon Elsa's crying started to ease. She looked up at Kya and said, "Ms. Kya, I-is it ok if I call you… mama?" She lightly sniveled.

Kya smiled at her and this almost brought tears to her own eyes. "I think that'll be just fine." She continued to nuzzle her, but she could tell Elsa was still upset and sobbing a little. Then Kya though of a good idea to sooth her, something that always worked with her own cub and her mother before her used with her.

She began to sing: _"Come, stop your crying It will be all right. Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry"_

This worked! Elsa wiped away her tears and was feeling better. The three then resumed walking around Pride rock and showing Elsa around.

_**For one so small**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm**_

Soon it was night time and everyone was heading into the den getting ready to go to sleep. Kya and Talia lead Elsa up to the high ledge in the den where they slept. Kya even brought some soft grass and leaves so it would be comfortable for Elsa to sleep on. As Kya laid down, Talia and Elsa began to snuggle up against their mother. Kya wanted to be a little playful so she turned on her back with her cub and new daughter laying on her belly, giggling and laughing. She smiled at her children and laid back on her side. Wrapping her paws around her daughters.

_**This bond between us, can't be broken**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

All the animals in the pride lands were going to sleep with their families. Zebras, giraffes, monkeys, and antelopes were all cozying up with their children putting them to bed. Giving them comfort and ease.

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart**_

_**Always**_

The night in the pride lands was truly peaceful. As Elsa was snuggling up against her new adoptive mom and little sister, drifting off to sleep. She was happy to finally having a family again. Of course, she will never forget her parents, but she's happy to have someone caring enough looking out for her. She smiled going to sleep with her new lion family.

* * *

**Please leave a review and those of you fans of my "Miraculous and the Ink Machine" story. I plan to try and upload a new chapter on Halloween so be on the look out for that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters uploaded in one month! I'm on fire! I worked really hard on this chapter. And I couldn't have finished it without help frim my friend, Gotham317.**

* * *

**Ch.3: I just can't wait to be king!**

_A year had passed since Elsa joined Mufasa's pride. Elsa was eight now and she has adapted very quickly to living with the lions. Food wasn't a problem with Elsa, true she couldn't eat the raw meat from the animals the lionesses hunted. Luckily, she remembered how to start a fire from watching her parents before so she could cook the meat and eat it. Plus, her adoptive mother and sister would take her to groves around the pride lands and the pride land borders of the jungle to help gather fruit for her to eat. Soon almost all of the animals of the pride lands knew her and loved her. Even all the lions of the pride had accepted her and had taken a shine on Elsa, but Scar was the only one who detested the fact that a Man-cub had join the pride. Elsa even became close friends with the other cubs of the pride even prince Simba. She was happy with her new life, with her new family._

* * *

It was early dawn at Pride rock. Simba was awake and he ran out to the rock point of Pride rock, looking out in the distance excited about learning the kingdom from his dad and Elsa was gonna join him too! He went back into the cave to get his dad and friend.

"Dad! Daad! Come on Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!" Simba called to his dad as he leaped over several of the sleeping lionesses and accidentally jumping on a few. Once he finally got over to his dad, he continued trying to wake him up.

"Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad—"

His two sleeping parents, still trying to sleep but it was difficult due to their son's endless ranting of "Dad". "Your son… is awake…" Sarabi sleepily told her mate.

Mufasa also sleepily retorted back to her, "Before sunrise, he's YOUR son."

"Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!" Simba continued trying to wake his dad, but his father wasn't listening. So, Simba began tugging on his dad's ear hoping it would get his attention, but he lost his grip on Mufasa's ear, and he slipped and crashed into something. He then charges back to his dad and headbutts him which then gets his attention.

"You promised!"

Seeing his son's impatience, Mufasa caved. "Okay, Okay. I'm up. I'm up."

"Yeah!" Simba cheered as his dad yawned.

Then Simba went up to the high ledge to where Kya, Talia, and Elsa slept so he could wake Elsa up. He went up to a still sleeping Elsa and began pawing and nudging her to get up. "Elsa! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Go away Simba." Elsa sleepily groaned.

"Come on Elsa! It's the big day! You have to be there. My dad said he was going to teach both of us!" He told his friend, still trying to get her up.

"Simba! If you can't tell some of us are still trying to sleep!" Talia annoyingly groaned, still wanting to sleep.

"Don't worry Simba I'll get her up and ready. So, just go and wait outside." Kya sleepily told Simba who listened and went outside.

Simba went out of the den followed by his parents and soon a still tired Elsa came out, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Following her was her adoptive mother Kya. They followed their kids up to the path of the point of Pride rock. Simba rubs against his mom who nudges him to go ahead with his father and she stayed behind. Elsa gave a hug around her mom's neck, Kya also nudged Elsa to catch up with the others. As Mufasa, Simba, and Elsa departed, Kya & Sarabi warmly and lovingly smiled at their children.

Soon the sun began to rise and the sunrise illuminated the top of Pride rock amazingly. Mufasa, Simba, and Elsa stood at the very top of Pride rock, watching the sunrise. And Mufasa began his speech.

Mufasa: "Look, Simba, Elsa. Everything the light touches is our kingdom"

"Wow." Simba said, amazed by everything.

"Cool!" Elsa said, also amazed.

Mufasa continued with his speech, "A king's time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

Simba: "And this will all be mine?"

"Everything."

"Wow, Simba. I can't believe you'll rule all of this one day!" Elsa told him, excited for her friend's future.

"Yeah", Simba said as he looked around. "Every thing the light touches." Then Simba viewed a darken rip-rap canyon to the north and got curious about it. "What about that shadowy place?"

"It looks really scary", Elsa nervously said.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba or you either Elsa." He told the two kids.

Simba: "I get Elsa, but I thought a king can do whatever he wants."

"Oh, there's more to being king than… getting your way all the time." Mufasa told his son as he started to head back down the rock.

"There's more?" Both, Simba and Elsa simultaneously awed.

Mufasa chuckled and just said, "Come children…"

* * *

Next Mufasa was walking with the children around the green grassy savanna not far from Pride rock with antelopes leaping by, continuing on with his lesson. "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king you need to understand that balance Simba, you as well Elsa. And respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Simba questioned his father.

"Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, And the antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way!" Elsa said, amazed and looking out across the savanna. "Even though were all different. We each have a role to play in nature and that's how were all connected!"

"Exactly, Elsa." Mufasa said, proudly and Elsa smiled at him.

"Good morning, sire!" Zazu greeted as he landed on a nearby rock.

"Good morning, Zazu." Mufasa greeted back.

"Checking in… with the morning report"

"Fire away."

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot…"

"Oh really?" Mufasa pretended to be intrigued.

As Zazu was telling on with his report, Simba and Elsa were very much uninterested in it. Then a grasshopper jumped by them. Simba saw it and tried to pounce and catch it. Elsa saw it too, it looked like fun so she joined Simba with catching the grasshopper.

"And the baboons are going _ape_ over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all…" Zazu continued.

Mufasa noticed the children jumping around and he wondered what they were doing, "What are you two doing son?"

"Pouncing", Simba answered, looking disappointed as he opened his paws to see he didn't catch the grasshopper. Elsa pounced over where the grass hopper leaped, but sadly she missed it.

"let an old pro show you two how it's done" He told the kids as he slyly looked over to Zazu who was still talking about his morning report.

"… The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they _can't…_"

"Zazu, would you turn around?" He asked him.

"Yes, sire." Zazu agreed, not knowing of Mufasa's intensions and continued with his report, "The cheetahs are hard up, but as I always say…"

"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa whispered to the children.

Zazu: "Cheetahs never prosper…"

"Okay, stay low to the ground, right… yeah…" Simba whispered, repeating what his dad said, crouching low in the grass.

"Stay low, got it!" Elsa whispered, understanding what to do as well.

"What's going on?" Zazu ask, realizing something was amiss.

"A pouncing lesson."

"Oh, very good. Pouncing. _Pouncing!?_" Zazu realized. "Oh no, sire, you _can't_ be serious…" Zazu pleaded, but Mufasa gestured him to turn back around. Zazu knew he didn't have a choice so he followed his king's orders. "Oh… this is _so_ humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound." Mufasa continued to whisper.

"What are you telling them, Mufasa?" Zazu asked, looking around uneasily. But there was just silence and Mufasa, Simba, and Elsa seemed to have disappeared. "Mufasa? Simba? Elsa?"

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Simba and Elsa pounce on Zazu. Leaving him stunned on the ground.

"Ha, ha-ha-ha-ha. That's very good. Ha, ha, ha…" Mufasa laughed, proud of the children's pouncing performance on Zazu.

As Zazu was getting up a gopher emerged from the ground under Zazu. With important news to tell him.

Gopher: "Zazu!"

"Yes?" he said exasperatedly.

The gopher saluted, "Sir, News from the underground." He announced.

"now this time—" , Mufasa was about to teach the kids more skills, but he was cut off.

"Sire! Hyaenas! In the Pride Lands!" Zazu interrupted with urgency.

Mufasa went into action to take care of this emergency, "Zazu take Simba and Elsa home."

"Oh, Dad, can't I come?" Simba asked his father.

"No, son." He told him curtly, then he went off.

"Umm… what are Hyaenas?" Elsa asked Zazu in a timid tone.

"There ungrateful scavenging creatures! That's ALL you need to know about them Elsa." He lightly informed her.

"I never get to go anywhere." Simba complained, upset he couldn't go with his father.

"Oh, young master, one day _you_ will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn to dusk." Zazu told Simba to lighten him up.

"I think we should be heading home anyway," Elsa said as they began walking back home, "Mama should be expecting me back by now."

* * *

_Somewhere around Pride rock…_

Scar was walking around his secluded area on an overhanging rock ledge, kicking an old bone out of his way off the edge.

Then Simba entered the scene, "Hey, Uncle Scar! Guess what!" He said, wanting to share the news with his uncle.

Scar: "I _despise_ guessing games."

Simba: "I'm going to be king of Pride Rock."

"Oh goody." Scar said sarcastically.

Simba went up to the edge looking out over it, gazing around the savanna, "My dad just showed me and Elsa the whole kingdom. And I'm gonna rule it all. Heh heh." He told his uncle.

"Yes. Well… forgive me for not _leaping_ for joy. Bad back, you know." Then Scar flopped down on his side.

"Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle."

"Heh heh. You're so wired."

"You have NO idea." Scar emphasis in a sly tone, "…So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything" he answered.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border…?" Scar questioned his nephew.

"Well, no… he said I can't go there." Simba said disappointingly.

"And he's _absolutely _right! It's _far _too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there."

"Well, I'm brave!" Simba stated, "What's out th—"

"No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just _can't _tell you." Scar interrupted him.

"Why not?"

"Simba, Simba, I'm only out for the well-being of my favorite nephew." Scar rubbed and patted Simba's head.

Simba snorted sarcastically and told him, "Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective… An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince… Oops!" Scar fake gasped.

"An Elephant what!? Whoa."

"Oh _dear_, I've said too much…" Scar said in a fake dismay, "Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being SO clever and all…" Then Scar pulled Simba close to him and said, "Oh, just do me one favor. Promise me you'll never visit that _dreadful _place."

Simba thought for a moment and then answered, "No problem."

"There's a good lad. Also don't mention this to that Man-cub friend of yours." Scar also told him.

"You mean Elsa, how come?" Simba asked.

"Oh, Simba, humans are full of curiosity. It's in their nature. And like I said, that place is far too dangerous. Especially for a Man-cub like her. She wouldn't last a second out there. So, promise me you won't tell this to anyone or that Man-cub."

"Ok, Uncle Scar."

"Good. You run along now and have fun." He scooted Simba off to go and play, "And remember… it's our little secret."

As Simba left the rock edge area; Scar walked away with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Simba then was running down the slope of the bottom part of Pride Rock where all the lionesses hanged out. Simba ran up to three lionesses (Sarabi, Kya, and Sarafina). Sarafina was giving Nala a bath as was Kya with Talia. Elsa was sitting by her mother, drawing in the dirt.

"Hey, Nala. Hey, Talia. Hey, Elsa." Simba greeted his friends.

"Hi, Simba." The girls simultaneously greeted him back.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place." He whispered.

"Simba! Were kind of in the middle of a bath!" Nala grunted through her teeth.

Sarabi: "And it's time for yours."

Simba tried to escape, but is too late and his mother picks him up by the head, grabs him, and she proceeds to give her struggling cub a bath, "Mom! …Mom. You're messing up my mane." Simba complained as the fur on top of his head was looking messed up from his mothers grooming. Elsa was laughing at how funny Simba looked.

Kya: "Oh, if you think that's funny. It's your turn now young lady."

"Mama!" Elsa wined, trying to get away, but her mother quickly got her. "Hold still!" Kya told her as she began to groom her hair and bathe her. "Mama! … I can bathe myself in the ponds or rivers." Elsa told her mother, but she continued to groom her. "Come on, behind the ears" Kya told Elsa as she struggled, but soon she was finished bathing her, she made Elsa's bangs stood up on end. Elsa looked goofier than Simba did. "He-he, nice MANE Elsa." Talia snickered at how funny her sister looked. Elsa grunted at her as she fixed her hair.

"Okay, okay, we're clean. Can we go now?" Simba asked his mother as he smoothed out his fur on his head.

"So where are we going?" Nala asked, "It better not be anyplace dumb."

"No. It's really cool."

"So where is this "_really cool_" place?" Sarabi asked her son. Curious where this place was.

"Oh." Simba thought for a moment then told his mother, "Uh… around the water hole."

Nala: "The water hole!? What's so great about the water hole?"

"Plus, isn't it always crowded there?" Talia added.

"I'll SHOW you all when we Get there." Simba whispered to his friends.

"Oh." Nala understood what he meant, "Uh… mom can I go with Simba?" Nala asked her mom.

"Can we go too Mama?" Elsa also asked her mother if she and her sister could go as well.

"Hmm… What do you think? Sarabi?" Sarafina asked. "Are you okay with this?" Kya asked her as well.

Sarabi: "Well…"

"Pleeeease?" The kids begged with big grins on their faces.

"It's all right with me..." Sarabi agreed.

Nala: "All right!"

Simba: "Yeah!"

Talia: "Woohoo!"

Elsa: "Yes!"

The children rejoiced and were overjoyed that they could go. "…As long as Zazu goes with you." Sarabi instructed the kids. The kids stopped dead in their tracks and their celebration when they herd that. "No. Not Zazu." Simba complained.

* * *

"Step lively!" Zazu took command of escorting the four young ones to the water hole just up ahead, already crowded with several animals taking a refreshing drink. "The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave."

Nala made sure that the major domo bird was out of ear-sight high above and whispered, "So where we _really_ going?"

"An elephant graveyard," Simba replied, through a quiet whisper.

"WOW!" Nala was thrilled.

"Shh! Zazu." Simba hushed her to remain silent.

"Right, so how are we going to ditch the dodo?"

"He's so vigilant." Elsa questioned, worriedly.

"We could just eat him," Talia suggested, rather jokingly.

Noticing the four youngsters whispering amongst each other, Zazu saw how close Simba and Nala are, immediately mistaking their private conversation for something more and he fluttered to the ground, landing in front of them. "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah," said Zazu, expressing his joy to the unamused and baffled Simba and Nala. "Your parents will be thrilled, with you being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Simba enticed.

"Do you guys speak dodo?" asked Talia, almost making a joke out of it.

Zazu aimed a hard scowl in the cub's direction, then he turned back to Simba and Nala to correct what he meant. "Betrothed… Intended… Affianced."

The kids exchanged bewildered expressions as Nala furthered on, "Meaning…?"

"One day, Simba and Nala are going to be married!" Zazu announced, smiling.

YUCK! EWW!" Simba and Nala gasped, disgusted and grossed out at the very idea of marrying each other sounded disturbing.

"Aww, you two are going to be the happiest couple in the savannah!" Talia teased the both of them, giggling.

"Uh, Zazu, I don't mean to pry, but why are they engaged?" Elsa questioned, not entirely sure if this sudden engagement was exciting at all. "Shouldn't they be in love if they want to get married?"

"No way, we're not!" Simba denied, glaring at Zazu who turned his back on him. "I can't marry Nala. She's my friend."

"Yeah, it would be so weird," Nala agreed.

"Well, sorry to _burst_ your _bubble_, but you two turtle-doves have no choice." Zazu explained. While Simba quietly mimics and makes fun of him as continues talking, "It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the fist thing to go." Simba stated.

"Not so long as I'm around."

"Well, in that case, you're fired."

"Hmmm… Nice try, but only the king can do that." Zazu told him, poking Simba's nose.

Nala: "Well, he's the future king."

Elsa: "And since he's a prince, doesn't he have some power."

"Yeah. So, you have to do what I tell you!" Simba thumped Zazu's chest.

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like _that_, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Hmph. Not the way I see it." Simba smirked. Then he pounced in front of Zazu and the scenery suddenly changed to a wild pop-African style. With bright colors everywhere. With Simba starting to sing.

Simba: _**I'm gonna be a might king. So, enemies beware!**_

Simba backed up Zazu to a fallen log, where the bird is stuck in the log's hole. He pulls himself free, though.

Zazu: _**Well, I've never seen a king or beast **_

_**With quite so little hair**_

He crossly yanks a piece of hair off the cub's head, slightly hurting him. Simba's face then bursts through a red bush, making it appear he had grown a big mane.

Simba: _**I'm gonna be the main event **_

_**Like no king was before**_

Brushing leaves off, Simba crawled up the log to where Zazu stood, frowning.

Simba: _**I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my ROAR!**_

At the last word, Simba roars in Zazu's face, the impact made the bird tumble backwards into a mud puddle. Zazu climbs out to dry himself off on an elephant's ear.

Zazu: _**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**_

The elephant angerly uses his trunk to smack Zazu flying across the watering hole's surface.

Simba: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

Simba, Nala, Talia, and Elsa come rushing in, splashing and frolicking in the water. They arrive to shore where Zazu has made it.

"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think," growled Zazu.

Simba: _**No one saying, "do this."**_

"Now when I said that, I—" Zazu did not see Nala waving her tongue at him, but when he turns around, she acted all innocent.

Nala: _**No one saying, "be there."**_

"What I meant was—" Zazu didn't notice Simba making a silly face at him, and pretended to behave when the bird whirled around.

Talia: _**No one saying, "stop that."**_

"Look, what you don't realize—" Zazu glared at Talia as Elsa made a ridiculous smoochy face behind his back. But the second he turned to Elsa; his eyes widened when Elsa pulled her nostrils back to look like a pig.

Elsa: _**No one saying, "see here."**_

The kids raced off, leaving Zazu shouting, "Now see HERE!" But the kids were on the backs of four ostriches as they raced over the plains of the savannah.

Simba: _**Free to run around all day**_

Zazu: _**Well, that's definitely out**_

Simba: _**Free to do it all my way**_

Flying fast enough to catch up to the four troublemakers, Zazu hovered in front of them to reprimand, "_**I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart to heart—" **_He didn't get the chance to finish his words as he crashed against the giant rear-end of a rhino.

Simba: _**King's don't need advice**_

_**From little horn-bills for a start**_

As soon as they left, Zazu flew up and landed on a branch to rest for a while, completely fed up with Simba's cocky arrogance.

Zazu: _**If this is where the monarchy is headed**_

_**Count me out!**_

_**Out of service, out of Africa**_

_**I wouldn't hang about… Aagh!**_

The bird failed to recognized he had landed on a log floating on a river heading for a waterfall. The log tipped over, taking Zazu with him. He managed to fly away in time, still fuming.

Zazu: _**This child is getting wildly out of wing**_

A crowd of zebras standing attention and parted to allow the future king, Simba, and his future queen, Nala, and their two best friends, Talia and Elsa, to proudly stroll right through them.

Simba: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**_

When Zazu tried to stop them, the zebras turned their backs and raised their tails, frightening and covers himself with his wing.

The kids began running in and out of parading elephants; Simba and Nala chasing each other, Elsa and Talia playfully shoving one another. Zazu flew overhead, searching for them. He zoomed beneath the elephant's huge legs, failing to recognize Simba on top of a giraffe's head.

Simba: _**Everybody look left**_

Zazu screamed, as the crowed of animals stampeded over him while moving in the left direction.

Simba: _**Everybody look right**_

The animals came stampeding back again, this time trampling Zazu in the right direction. Simba was bouncing from one giraffe's head to the next, sliding down its long neck to strike a pose on the giraffe's back.

Simba: _**Everywhere you look I'm**_

_**Standing in the spotlight!**_

"Not yet!" Zazu protested, trying to push his way through a zebra and giraffe, instead he got crushed.

To get rid of the pesky bird, Simba whispered a message to Elsa, who passed it on to a hippo, who passed it on to a giraffe, who passed it on to a monkey.

Animals: _**Let every creature go for broke and sing**_

Zazu was brushing himself off when two monkeys caught hold of him and dragged him to the treetops.

Animals: _**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**_

The crocodiles joined in on the tune, opening their jaws to reveal birds singing along. The monkeys tossed Zazu back and forth, as the giraffes began throwing Simba, Nala, Talia, and Elsa in the air, celebrating.

Animals: _**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**_

All Zazu could do was sit helplessly in the grasp of the monkeys as the animals all pilled up one another to form a tower. And at the very top stood Simba, Nala, Elsa, and Talia.

Simba & everyone: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king**_

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be king**_

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be king**_

_**Oh, I just can't wait…**_

Suddenly the animal tower began to lose balance and everyone came piling down on each other.

Animals: _**To be king!**_

In the process, Zazu got crushed by the rhino's bottom. All of the animals had cleared the area, leaving the rhino sitting quietly on top of a protesting Zazu.

"I beg your pardon, Madam, but get off!" he shouted, muffled. "Simba? Nala? Talia? Elsa?" Zazu tried calling out to the children for hep, but there was no answer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I finally uploaded the chapter. For those who were waiting I'm sorry it took awhile, but I finished it. I should also mention that I originally had plan to upload this on Christmas, but got busy with family for the last couple of day and forgot. But it's done and I'm very proud of it.**

**I would also like to thank my friend Gotham317 for helping me with some of the parts. Thankyou all for your patience and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Ch.4: The Elephant Graveyard**

Elsa and the three cubs bounded off a couple miles away from Zazu, and unknowingly out of the Pride lands, laughing enthusiastically at their little escapade at that silly major domo.

"Alright, it worked!" cheered Simba.

"We lost him." Nala agreed.

"Maybe we should do this every so often at Zazu," Talia chuckled.

"Do you think we're any closer to the Elephant Graveyard yet?" Elsa looked at her surroundings, wondering if they had reached their destination.

Talia shrugged her shoulders, unsure. Neither Simba nor Nala were listening to her.

"I am a genius," boasted Simba, feeling quite proud of himself.

"Hey genius, it was my idea." Nala scorned at him.

"Yeah, but _I_ pulled it off."

"With me!"

"Oh yeah?"

The two cubs pounced and tackled each other. Their actions alerted Elsa and Talia, caused them to worry.

"Hey guys, cut it out!" Elsa tried to stop them, but the mischievous cubs ignored her.

Nala was able to pin down Simba when she gained the upper hand. She giggled, "Pinned ya?"

"Hey, lemme up." An irritated Simba pushed her off, but a sly grin came upon his face as he silently planned his little payback.

Suddenly, he lunged at Nala once again. This time, the impact knocked the cubs off a nearby ledge and tumbled down a dark ravine. Elsa and Talia came sliding down the ravine, the cub eager to see the fight and her sister concerned someone will get hurt.

"Okay, it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye!" begged Elsa.

"Ah, let 'em go. It's just the future married couple's way of expressing marital problems when they reach adulthood," said Talia, rather jokingly.

The little brawl ended with Nala being the winner again, and Simba still held down by his best friend.

"Pinned ya again." teased Nala.

Suddenly a geyser near them erupted, ejecting steam. This startled the kids and it draws their attention to their surroundings. They look up to a small craggy ravine and see something over the edge. They all then climb it and find a big bull elephant skull.

"This is it! We made it." Simba said, excited to have finally made it to the graveyard.

Then they all turned to look over the skulls tusk and saw a huge craggy vale filled with elephant skeletons.

"Whoa!" All of them said, amazed of this view.

Nala: "It's really creepy."

Talia: "Look at all the skeletons!"

Simba: "Yeah… Isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble." Nala whispered to Simba, relishing in her naughtiness.

"I know, huh." Simba was enjoying this as well.

"Yeah…. He-he." Elsa said, starting to feel unease about this place.

Then they all faced the elephant skull again and were getting curious about it, (well everyone except Elsa). "I wonder if its brains are still in there?" Nala wondered.

"There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out." Simba said, walking towards the skull. But before he could get close to it, Elsa stepped in front of him. Preventing him from going into the skull.

"Ok guys, I think we've seen quite enough here. Heh-he… So… I think we should head home." Elsa told her sister and friends.

"What do you mean, Elsa? We just got here! Now move out of the way and let's explore the skull." Simba told her, trying to get past her but she kept blocking his path.

"Elsa, what's up with you?" Talia asked her sister. Wondering why she was doing this.

"N-Nothing! I just… think it's time we go home."

"Wait? Are you… scared Elsa?" Nala asked her in a snarky tone.

"Come on guys she's not scared. Right Elsa?" Talia asked her sister.

"Wh-What! No! I-Its just… I don't like the looks of this place." Elsa warned, trying to not look scared.

"Well if you're not a big 'ol scaredy-cub then YOU go into the skull and see if it still has brains!" Simba dared her.

"Oooooo!" Nala and Talia gasped when they herd Simba's dare.

Elsa was in a tight spot. She didn't want to go into the skull, but she also didn't want to be seen as a scaredy-cub. "Fine!" She retorted at Simba. She then began walking up to the skull but just as she got up to the opening her fear was getting to her and she stopped. "I-I can't do it!" She stated, turning away from the skull.

"Ha! I knew it! You're are a scaredy-cub!" Simba laughed at her.

"Simba, take it easy on her she can't help if she's scared." Nala whispered to him, trying to defend Elsa a little.

As Elsa was looking toward her sister and friends, feeling embarrassed that she couldn't do it. She saw Talia hunched over looking disappointed. As she was walking back towards them, Elsa heard Talia say something to herself. "I thought you were cooler than this sis." Talia murmured under her breath; thinking Elsa wouldn't hear her. But little did she knew Elsa herd her and she felt hurt that her little sister said that about her.

"Ok, step aside Elsa and let someone really brave check out that skull." Simba said, walking back to the elephant skull. Just as he was about to try to enter the skull again. Suddenly-

"Wrong!" Zazu sharply squawked at him, flapping his wings and appearing out of nowhere. "The only checking out _you _will do will be to check out of here."

"Aw, _man_." Simba wined, upset Zazu had found them.

"Busted!" Talia said, seeing they've been caught.

"We're _way_ beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands."

"Look, Banana Beak is scared. Heh" Simba laughed at Zazu.

"That's _Mr. _Banana Beak to you, _fuzzy_." Zazu retorted, while poking Simba's nose. "And right now, we are all in very real danger!"

Simba Ignored Zazu and moved near the entrance of the skull. "Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

Then suddenly after Simba started laughing, he and everyone heard cackling coming from inside the skull. Simba ran back to the others and hides behind Elsa, Talia, Nala, and Zazu.

"_Who's the scaredy-cub now!" _Elsa thought to herself, looking at Simba trying to hide behind them.

Three hyenas emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth. Walking straight towards them.

Shenzi: "Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?"

Banzai: "Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh… what do you think, Ed?"

Ed: {Crazy laughter}

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A gang of _trespassers_!" Banzai snarled at Zazu and the kids.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh…" Zazu timidly explained while trying to get him and the kids away.

But Shenzi stepped on his tail feathers, preventing him from getting away, "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait… I know you. You're Mufasa's little _stooge_!"

"_I_, madam, am the king's majordomo." Zazu clarified to her in a sassy tone.

"And that would make _you_…? Banzai said, looking at Simba.

"The future king." Simba told them.

"Do you know what we _do_ to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzi said as she and the other two hyenas began to circle them.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me."

"Yeah! You'll be in total trouble if you try anything." Elsa told them.

Shenzi stopped in her tracks when she noticed Elsa. This caused Banzai and Ed to bump into her and they wondered why she stopped.

"Hey, what gives Shenzi?" Banzai asked her.

Ed jabbered a weird laugh like he was saying, "Yeah, why did you stop?"

"D-Do my eyes deceive me or is that a Man-cub?" She asked the two while pointing at Elsa who froze in place when her eyes locked onto Shenzi's.

Banzai and Ed shared the same look of confusion and shock on their faces when they saw Elsa. How and why was there a Man-cub in their territory?

"Hey, what's a Man-cub doing here?" Banzai whispered to Shenzi, "I though Man weren't anywhere near here?"

Then after a moment of thinking Shenzi realized who Elsa was, "Wait a minute, we know who you are!"

"We do?" Banzai questioned, not following to what she was saying. Then Shenzi smacked his head with her paw to shut him up.

"Yeah we do! She's the Man-cub from Mufasa's Pride!"

Banzai and Ed finally realized who she was talking about and put on big creepy smiles on their and faced Elsa. "Ooohhh yeah! We've heard of you!" Banzai said to her and Ed chuckled in agreement.

"You… h-have?" Elsa timidly questioned the hyenas as they began to get closer to her.

"Of course, you're practically famous out here!" Shenzi told her, "I mean who could forget such news of King Mufasa letting one of his lionesses adopt a Man-cub to join his pride. Especially since the lioness who adopted you is the rare white lioness Kya." Then Shenzi saw Talia by Elsa, "Speaking of which, you must be her cub!" She said with a sinister-like smile.

Talia was crouching down to the ground, not liking how the hyaena was looking at her. Elsa saw this and stood in front of her, facing the hyena. "Don't you dare hurt my sister!"

"Yeah! They're my friends!" Simba told the hyenas, joining Elsa by her side. "You can't do anything to us with ME around."

"Uhh… technically, they can. We _are_ on their land." Zazu nervously mentioned to the kids.

"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers." Simba reminded Zazu.

"Yeah, you also said they're ungrateful scavenging creatures." Elsa added.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay…" Zazu told the kids surreptitiously.

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay"?!" Banzai snarled at Zazu, hearing what he said.

Zazu, (starting to feel harried) tries to hasten Elsa and the cubs away. "My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" But then Shenzi jumps in front of them, blocking their path.

"What's the hurry? We'd _looov_e you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's… "lion" around!" Banzai laughed at the little pun he made.

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?" Shenzi joked as well while laughing with Banzai at the funny puns they were making. Then suddenly Ed popped in front of Shenzi. Jabbering and started gesticulating at something.

"_What_? Ed? What is it?" Shenzi asked him, wondering what was up with him.

Banzai looked to where Ed was pointing, "Hey, did we order this dinner to-go?"

"No, why?"

"Cause _there it goes_!" He shouted, seeing Zazu, Elsa, and the rest of the cubs running off trying to escape. As the kids are running through the graveyard, Zazu was flying right behind them but one of the hyenas caught him by his tail feathers while he was in mid-flight and pulled him away. When the kids thought they were far away enough they decided to stop for a second and catch their breath.

Nala: "Did we lose 'em?"

"I think so." Simba answered, but then he looked around really quick and noticed that Zazu was missing! "Where's Zazu?"

Unfortunately, Zazu was with the three hyenas against his will and they were messing with him. "The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler." Banzai said as he played with Zazu like a doll and walked him up to a steam vent and stuffed him down it, plugging it up.

"Oh no. Not the birdie-boiler! Aaaaahhhhhh!" Zazu screamed as he was shot out of the vent like a rocket into the air, launching him out of sight. The hyenas just laughed hysterically at this.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!?" Simba told off the hyenas, seeing what they did to Zazu.

"Yeah!" Elsa agreed.

"Like… _you_?" Shenzi glared at them.

"Oops." Simba realized what he said.

Nala screamed as the hyenas started to chase them and nip at them. Then the hyenas dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent just as it erupted, scaring the kids.

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: "_Boo_!"

Elsa, Nala, Talia, Simba: "_Aaahh_!"

The hyenas relished and laughed for a second at Elsa, Talia, Simba, and Nala's scared reaction and then continued to nip and chase them again. They chase the kids up and over a skull. The kids slip away by sliding down its bumpy spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones and they began to climb it.

Simba and Elsa were nearing the top, but they stop when they herd Nala and Talia cry out to them.

Nala: "_Simba!_"

Talia: "_Elsa_!"

Simba and Elsa turn around and are horrified to see them slipping down the pile of bones toward the hyenas, who were drawing close.

Nala and Talia: "_Aaaaie_!"

Simba and Elsa run bravely back and Simba claws Shenzi across the cheek, drawing blood. Elsa grabbed a rib bone and wacked Banzai on the head with it. Talia and Nala were able to escape while they were distracted. Shenzi and Banzai become enraged; the hyenas pursue them quickly into a nearby cave. The kids reach the dead end of the cave but still try to escape by climbing on the elephant skeleton. They get on the skeletons rib cage and star jumping up to try and climb out, but the dead skin from the skeleton gave out from their weight and they all fell to the ground. When they got up, they saw that the hyenas had caught up to them and they were now cornered.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Banzai taunted.

As they were getting close to them, Simba tries to roar to make them back off, but he produces a medium yowl. Elsa could see how terrified her sister was, so Elsa decided to roar at the hyenas as well to show she was brave and defend her sister, but she sounded silly as Simba.

"Oo-hoo… that was it!?" Shenzi laughed as well as the others at Simba and Elsa's ridiculous roar, "Do it again… come on." She dared them.

Simba and Elsa open their mouths to roar again, but this time they seem to produce a full-grown lion roar!

"Huh?!" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gasped. Confused and surprised to hear that kind of roar come from that little lion cub and Man-cub. But it's then revealed that the roars came from Mufasa and Kya who came out of nowhere and begin clawing and attacking the hyenas. Elsa, Talia, and Simba were surprised and a little relived to see their parents were able to rescue and come to their aid. Zazu also appeared and landed by the kids. Kya and Mufasa continue to thrash the hyenas about until they were cringing and whimpering under them.

"Oh, please, please, please. Uncle. Uncle." Shenzi pleaded and begged to them.

Banzai: "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"_Silence_!" Mufasa half-roared to the hyenas.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now."

"Calm down. We're really sorry." Shenzi tried to apologize to the lions, but from the looks on their faces they weren't having apologies.

"If you _ever_ come near my son again…" Mufasa threatened the hyenas. "Or_ my_ daughters again…" Kya also threatened.

"Oh, this is… this is your son!? And those two… were your daughters?!" Shenzi tried to act surprised, like she didn't know that.

"Oh, your son and daughters?" Banzai went in on the act as well.

"Did you know that?" Shenzi pretend asked Banzai.

"No… me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?" He also pretends ask Shenzi.

"No! Of course not."

Banzai: "No"

"Ed?" Shenzi and Banzai both asked him, but he didn't catch onto the act and he just stupidly nod "yes".

Mufasa and Kya just roar at them fiercely and angerly.

Banzai: "Toodles!"

With that said they run away fast like a gun shot, whimpering like little pups till they disappeared. Zazu lands in front of Mufasa and Kya, giving them a "that'll show 'em" nod… but then withers under their angry glare.

Simba approached his father and weakly tried to talk to him, "Dad, I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Mufasa growled at his son.

"Dad, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Let's go home." Mufasa ordered, starting to walk away.

Kya just stared at her girls with an upsetting scowl and started walking to joined up with Mufasa.

Elsa and Talia looked at each other, knowing they were gonna be punished once they got home. Then they all start walking out of the graveyard, Elsa and the cubs bent down in shame.

"_I _thought you two were pretty brave." Nala whispered to Simba and Elsa.

Soon they all left. What they didn't know was up on the walls of the cave, Scar was standing there on the ledge where he had been watching the whole time of the cubs' near-demise.

* * *

After a while of walking It was dusk and they were back at the savannah of the Pride lands. The kids were still walking in a shamed manner a little far behind Mufasa and Kya with Zazu flying right above in the middle.

"Zazu." Mufasa called him over in a stern tone, stopping in his tracks. Kya also stopped and stood next to him.

Zazu flew forward and landed in front of Mufasa, with his trepidation showing, "Yes, sire?"

"Take Nala home. I've got to teach my _son _a lesson." He looked to where the kids were and Simba crouched down in the grass to try and hide. "I think I'm gonna do the same thing with my daughters." Kya liked the idea Mufasa had with teaching a "lesson". Kya looked to her daughters who also tried to hide in the grass.

Zazu flew back to the kids, up to Nala. "Come. Nala" He said to her. Then he faced Simba, Elsa, and Talia. "Simba… Talia… Elsa… Good luck." He reassured the kids with a heavy sigh. Zazu then flew off back to Pride rock with Nala following behind him.

"_Simba_!" Mufasa called to his son from a distance in a stern tone, not facing him.

Simba looked at his friends for a second, then he slowly turns and walks away to join his father. While Simba is walking towards his father, he passes Kya who is walking to her daughters. Once she reaches them, she stands in front of them and nods her head to the side. Showing that she wanted Elsa and Talia to follow her, so they did. After a short distance of walking, they were far enough (not that far from where Simba and Mufasa were) so they could have their own private talk. Kya sat down, not facing her daughters and Elsa and Talia sat down next to her.

For a moment there was silence, none of them said anything or just didn't know what to say. Then Kya decided to break the silence, "Girls, I'm very disappointed in you!" Kya scolded, angrily. "I specifically told you never to go beyond the boarder! And what do you do? You almost get yourselves killed because you deliberately disobeyed me!"

As she watched her sister shrinking back in shame, a concerned Elsa immediately jumped in and exclaimed, "Mama, stop! I'm the one who encouraged them to go the Elephant Graveyard—"

"Elsa, quiet!" Talia snapped, then she sighed in remorse. She couldn't allow her sister to take blame when it wasn't her fault. "You didn't encourage us to do anything, it was all Simba's idea. Mom, she doesn't deserve all the blame. Elsa was the only one who tried to convince us to leave the Elephant Graveyard, but we didn't listen and we… sort of… called her a scaredy-cub."

At this, Kya's eyes gleamed with disgust. "You should know better than to make fun of your sister, Talia! If Elsa knew it was dangerous there, then you should have taken her advice." Though not stern with the human girl, the lioness spoke in a gentle firm tone, "And you should have come to me when you knew what the cubs were doing wrong."

"Sorry, mama," Elsa admitted.

"Yeah, sorry mom." Talia agreed, "We just wanted adventure and be brave and fearless like you and King Mufasa!"

"I'm brave when I need to be girls and so does the king too, just because I act brave all the time doesn't mean I don't get scared too."

"You… get scared!" Elsa and Talia were astonished to hear this. "What scares you?" Talia asked.

"Many things have… like back then in the jungle when those poachers tried to kill us and take you away from me when you were very young. When I was fighting Sabor so I could save Elsa. And… and I was especially scared today cause," Kya bended down close to them. "I thought I was going to lose you two. And I know for a fact Mufasa felt just as scared as me about his son too."

"Oh, I guess even adults and kings get scared, huh?" Elsa lighten slightly.

"Mm-hmm." Kya agreed.

"But you know what?" Elsa whispered.

"What?" Kya whispered back.

"I think those hyenas were even _scareder!"_

"Yeah!" Talia agreed with her sister, "You and Mufasa made them cry like little puppies."

Kya gently laughed and said, "Because nobody messes with your mama. Come here, you two!" Kya pounces on her daughters to the ground and starts tickling their tummies. Elsa and Talia began uncontrollably laugh hysterically from their moms tickling. Soon they were able to beak free from their mothers grasp and then Kya began to run away. Elsa and Talia chase Kya around the savannah, once they caught up to her they all began to playfully tussle with each other. They eventually settle down and Elsa and Talia laid down on their mother.

Elsa: "Mama?"

Kya: "Hmm?"

Elsa: "We're a family, right?"

"Right." She gently laughed.

Talia: "And we're always gonna be together, right?"

"Girls… I want tell you something that my parents once told me… look at the stars," Kya spoke, her head rose up to gaze at the twinkling lights in the sky. "The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Elsa awed.

"Wow!" Talia awed as well.

"Yes... So, whenever you two feel that you're alone, just know that those kings will always be there to help and guide you. Especially if you ever feel lost."

"Do you think that maybe that… my parents are… up there?" Elsa asked, nervously. The little girl had never spoke of her biological parents for a long time, given what tragedy befell upon them by the claws and teeth of a ruthless leopard.

Nevertheless, Kya gave her a warm smile as she turned to look at her. "There's no doubt that your parents are up there watching over you and proud they are at how strong a girl you are, and what a great woman you will grow into someday."

Elsa tearfully smiled at her adoptive mother and hugged her. Kya nuzzled her back with equal affection. But their moment was short-lived when they suddenly herd crying and that crying was coming from Talia.

"Talia, what's wrong?" Kya asked her daughter, wondering what was upsetting her.

"Mom… Do you hate me?"

"What!?" Kya was dumbfounded her own daughter would ask her such a thing, "No, I don't hate you. What would make you think that?"

"C-Cause I'm the reason… dad is dead" She heavily explained, "If I-I hadn't wandered off that day… and ran into those poachers… dad wouldn't have had to draw them away and… h-he'd still be with us." Talia cried.

"Ohh, sweetie." Kya went over to Talia and nuzzled her to ease her crying. "I don't blame you for your father's death and you shouldn't either! What happened to him was unfortunate, but he sacrificed himself to protect you because he loved you more than anything. Plus, you were very young so you didn't know better." She told her.

Hearing that from her mom helped her feel better a little bit, but she still felt guilty deep down. Then Talia let out a big yawn which also made Elsa yawn too. Kya could see that her daughters were getting tired, so she decided it was time to go back home to Pride rock and go to bed. She also saw in the distance Mufasa and Simba were starting to leave as well.

"Alright you two, I think it's time we'd head back home," Kya told them as she nudged the two to get up.

"Alright mama" Elsa followed her mom's orders.

As the three got up and started to head back home, Kya looked back to her kids and said, "Despite the circumstances, I'm glad we had this talk." She said, smiling.

"Me too mama." Elsa agreed.

"So… does this mean we are not in trouble?" Talia asked in a wishful tone.

"Oooh-hoo, you two are still getting a punishment tomorrow." She told them with a sly smile.

Talia and Elsa cringed a little bit after hearing that and were defiantly not looking forward to their punishment tomorrow. Talia wished she hadn't said anything. But the three continued to progress and go back home so they can get a good night sleep after the day they had.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the caves of the Elephant Graveyard…_

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were hanging around the craggy parts of the cave, still cleaning their wounds they got from their encounter with Mufasa and Kya.

"Man, that lousy Mufasa and Kya! I won't be able to sit for a week!" Banzai complained while looking at the numerous scratches on his rear.

Ed is annoyingly laugh at Banzai's funny dilemma. But Banzai was not having it, "It's not funny, _Ed_!" Banzai told Ed, wanting him to stop laughing, but Ed couldn't contain his laughter and burst laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, shut up!" He told him, but Ed couldn't stop. Then Banzai tackled Ed and they start fighting.

Shenzi was annoyed at the boys fighting and wanted them to stop. "Will you knock it off!" She ordered them and they did.

Banzai stopped, but Ed continued to chew and bite his own leg for some reason.

"Well, _he_ started it!" Banzai pointed and blamed Ed.

Shenzi walked down and up to the boys, "Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

"Man, I hate dangling." Banzai complained while drool was dangling from his mouth.

"Yeah? If it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint." She stated.

"Yeah. Man, I_ hate_ lions." Banzai agreed.

"So pushy"

"And hairy."

"And Stinky."

"And man, are they…"

Both: _"Uuuugly!"_

Then the two started laughing at all the funny stuff they said about what they hate about lions. But their laughter was interrupted when they heard a voice.

"Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad." The voice revealed to belong to Scar, Mufasa's brother who seemed to appear on the same perch when the Hyenas were chasing the kids.

When they saw who it was the hyenas were relived. "Ohh, Scar, it's just you." Banzai said in relief from the surprise.

Shenzi: "We were afraid it was someone important."

Banzai: "Yeah, you know, like Mufasa."

"Yeah" Shenzi agreed.

Scar: "I see."

Banzai: "Now that's _Power_."

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I_ shudder_!" Shenzi said with a shiver.

"_Mufasa" _Banzai said intensely.

"Ooooh… Do it again." Shenzi shivered when she heard that, but she wanted more.

"Mu_fasa_." He said it again.

"Ooooh!"

"Mufasa. Mufasa! _Mufasa_!"

"… _Oooh!_ It tingles me." Shenzi said, building up with laughter.

Scar was irritated that he knew these hyenas, "I'm _surrounded_ by idiots." He complained while massaging his head.

Banzai: "Not you, Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal."

"Charmed." Scar said sarcastically.

"Ohh, I _like_ that. He's not king, but he's still _so_ proper." Shenzi said, liking that Scar was basically in the same class as them.

"Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal?" Banzai asked him, practically begging for food. "Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?"

Then scar pulled out a Zebra haunch. When the Hyenas saw it, they sat up in a begging manner. "I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped those cubs and that Man-cub for you." Then he dropped the leg and the Hyaenas went all HAM on that zebra leg.

"Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was _alone_, Scar." Shenzi said with her mouth full.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?" Banzai ask while swallowing his food.

Scar then put on a sinister smile and said, "_Precisely_."

The three hyenas paused from their eating and looked up at Scar questionably. Wondering what he was plotting.

* * *

**Please like and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been awhile. This chapter took longer to write than expected. Let's just say why it took me long was because school work this semester is harder, my new job took most of my time, even in my free time I felt exhausted! Don't even get me started with the COVID-19 epidemic. I'm just happy I'm finally done with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I would like to thank my friend Gotham317!**

* * *

**Ch.5: Fruit, Snakes, and the Great Kings!**

_A few days had passed after the events in the Elephant Graveyard, though most of the lionesses often told Kya and Mufasa that both were too lenient on the children and should've disciplined them. Wort of all, Nala was not allowed to play with Simba for a while as her mother believed her daughter would only __be lead into more trouble and had once questioned if Nala's betrothal to Simba should be put to an end, so her daughter will find a much more subtitle and less troublesome mate. But Mufasa will not hear of such a thing, explaining the matter has been resolved. Kya refused to even lay a paw on her daughters to teach them discipline, fearing it will make her appear cruel. Simba, Nala, Talia and Elsa were confined to the pride lands during those few days as their punishment.__When their curfew was over, they were allowed to go out and play again, only the exception of a trusted adult or Zazu to keep an eye on them._

* * *

Today, things seemed to have calmed down in the Pride lands. Simba and Nala were out and about around Pride Rock, supervised by Simba's mother of course. Elsa and Talia decided to stay behind as they playfully wrestled inside the cave. Talia pounced on Elsa, knocking the wind out of her and she fell back. Though stunned, Elsa found the strength to push her sister off her chest and maneuvered her way around to grasp Talia by the paws when she stood up on her hind legs to reach her height and imitate two lions brawling over a scrap of meat. Speaking of which, Elsa's stomach started growling.

"I'm hungry," said Elsa. "Can we take a break?"

"Sure, why not?" Talia agreed, getting back on all four feet.

Going into the den, Elsa decided to see what sort of fruit rations she had that she kept in a small hole covered with two stones where she hid her secret storage. The little girl was shocked when she discovered there was no more fruit. The little storage was empty.

"Aw, man. I'm so hungry!" Elsa groaned.

"Well, it's been a while since we gathered fruit, so perhaps we should ask Mom if we can get some more for you," suggested Talia.

As if on cue, Kya entered the den to check up on her daughters to see what they are up to. "What are you doing, girls?" she asked.

"There's no more fruit for Elsa, and she's pretty hungry. Can we all go collect some fruit for her, like we always do together?"

"I'm sorry, girls. I'm afraid I don't have the time for it." Kya shook her head, a little disappointed. "It's my turn today to be on the hunt with some of the lionesses." But she understood Elsa's tiny dilemma and, despite aware she will not be back for some hours with their kill, Kya advised, "Why don't you two go to the jungle groves to collect the fruit yourselves."

Elsa beamed happily, and Talia cheered as she leaped up and down.

"But... only if Zazu goes to keep a close eye on you," Kya continued, her gentle smile changed into a strict frown, "and to make sure neither of you slip away from him like the last time." Apparently, the mother lioness was still a bit angry over it.

Discouraged their mother didn't trust them to be on their own, the two girls nodded solemnly and responded, "Yes, mother."

Locating Zazu in his tree, where he lived close to Pride Rock, Kya asked if he didn't mind watching over her daughters while going to the groves to gather more fruit for Elsa to eat. At first, Zazu refused. Until the hardening scorn in Kya's eyes convinced him to change his mind.

"Now, take care you two and you better behave for Zazu!" Kya told her daughters and the girls nodded 'yes' in response. Elsa and Talia waved goodbye to their mother as she left to join the other lionesses on the hunt. As Zazu was preparing for him and the girls' departure to go gathering, Elsa remembered something she left back at the den and told Zazu and Talia that she needed to go back and get it.

Returning to the lion's den, Elsa needed to retrieve a specially weaved basket she had made over the past couple of weeks. The other lions thought her hobby was strange, but nobody questioned it. Picking it up, she carried the basket out and, all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind struck her in the face. The wind caught the basket, throwing it farther up to an unfamiliar part of Pride Rock that Elsa had never been to before.

With an exasperated groan, Elsa ran after it. The basket plopped down on the solid rocky floor. Elsa felt relieved to find it, only for her relief to withdraw in horror when she realized that she stumbled upon the den of Mufasa's cold and bitter young brother, Scar. The dark maned lion stood right in front of her, his pierced green eyes bore down on her. The little girl stared at him, scared and at a loss for words.

At that moment, Talia leaped up out of nowhere. "Elsa! What's keeping you? We gotta go-OH!" The stunned cub froze in her tracks, as she never been in Scar's domain before and never liked him to begin with, but she feared his intimidating appearance. "Uh, sorry to bother you, Scar... I-it won't happen again..."

To Talia's surprise, Scar smiled softly and dismissively waved his paw at her. "No apology is necessary, child. All you did was lose a basket."

His gentle demeanor greatly surprised the two sisters, at first assuming the dark maned lion intended to chew them out or threaten them for bothering him.

"You're being nice?" Elsa questioned. "I thought you didn't like me."

"Yes, I do admit I felt very hostile towards you when you first arrived here," said Scar, "but you've seemed to change my mind." As a peace offer, the dark maned lion reached a paw out and pulled the little human girl into a rather unpleasant hug, in Elsa's mind that is, feeling his sharp claws stroking her back and his dark thick mane felt like tiny needles.

Once he let go of her, Scar decided to cut to a conversation. "So, where are you two little cubs off to?"

Glad to be free of this big lion's grasp, Elsa straightened out her hair and attire, she answered, "We're gonna go gather fruit for me to eat around the jungle."

Scar acted a bit surprised to hear this. "Really? I assumed you'd want to stay in the Pride Lands, after your little mishap with the hyenas."

"You know about that?" Elsa gasped, nervously.

"Word travels fast around the savanna," Scar responded, his voice hammily affectionate. He could see the little human girl and her cub sister lowered their heads in shame, so he continued, "Well, if you are both going to the jungle together to gather fruit, you ought to try a special grove around there." His eyes sparked when he succeeded at baiting their interest.

"A special grove!?" The two girls simultaneously asked him curiously and with wonder.

"Yes!" He confirmed, "There are these special juicy Mangoes that grow perfectly this time of year, and they're located across a river. Oh!"

"What?" Elsa asked him, wondering why he gasped.

" I just remember this; it's on the outer limit of the boarders, far in the jungle. And given what trouble you've been in when you were out on the border of the Elephant Graveyard, you probably shouldn't risk it..." he further added, feigning concern, "especially what lives out there."

"What sort of animal lives there?" asked Elsa.

"I'm afraid I don't remember." Scar acted like he had no clue to what creature lived in that part of the jungle.

"Oh, well. We probably should get going." Elsa wanted to leave as soon as possible. Despite accepting Scar's acceptance of her, she still felt a little unsure about him. But she might get over it.

As the two sisters turned to leave, Scar called out to them, "One more thing, girls!" His voice halted them briefly. "If you do come across the river, do not cross it. We wouldn't want any more trouble now, would we?"

"Of course not," agreed Elsa, and then she left along with Talia.

No sooner had the sisters left, a sinister smile gradually crept on Scar's face. He knew specifically what animal lived there, and the two sisters would have no chance at all of escaping it.

* * *

Elsa and Talia were walking through the savanna while Zazu was flying ahead staying close to them, heading straight to one of the fruit groves in the jungle of the Pride Lands. After awhile they finally reached the jungle and were not far from the groves.

"Alright, just a few more minutes and we'll arrive at the groves." Zazu told the girls as he flew above, navigating their course.

Elsa and Talia were happy that they were very close to their destination, but were also a bit tired after walking for a long time.

"Zazu, can we rest for a little bit before we start gathering?" Elsa asked him.

Zazu landed on a nearby small mossy rock and said, "All right, I guess it would be good to give my wings a rest."

Happy he agreed, Talia plopped onto a soft patch of grass to lay down and rest on. While Elsa decided to sit back and lay against what seemed to be a small bolder, but once she did lay against the boulder it felt… off? It didn't feel like a normal boulder… it felt… soft and fuzzy?

"Hey Talia, Zazu" Elsa called out to them.

"Yes?" They responded in union.

"Are there fuzzy rocks in Africa?" She asked them.

"Fuzzy rocks?" Zazu question while he and Talia stared at her confusingly.

Then suddenly, Elsa felt the rock moving. Elsa quickly got up and turned around to see what was going on. She realized that the weird rock wasn't a rock at all! It rose up and faced them, it was some sort of animal? It was hard to tell what kind it was since it was in a dark shady area. Talia and Zazu saw this and were startled. Zazu was cowering behind the girls. Talia went into a defensive stance and started growling at the unknown creature. Elsa didn't know what to do. She didn't know if this creature was friendly or not, but she didn't want it to stick around in case it wasn't. With quick thinking, Elsa grabbed a small stone on the ground and chucked it at the creature, right on the nose! Hoping it would scare it away.

"_Ouch! What kind of greeting is that?_" The creature grunted while rubbing and holding its nose.

When Elsa heard it talk, she recognized it, "Wait! I know that voice!"

Then the creature revealed himself, it was none other than Baloo the Bear! A good old friend of Elsa.

"Baloo!" Elsa cheered, ecstatic to see him.

"Well hey there kid! How are you?" Baloo said, happy to see her too. He then picked her up and twirled her around.

"I'm fine Baloo. It's great to see you." She told him while laughing a little bit, enjoying being spun around.

Eventually Baloo stopped and put her back down. "Well it's great to see you too. Now… what are you doing out here?" He questioned the Man-cub.

Before Elsa could answer him, a Black Panther suddenly appeared from the bushes and was walking towards them. Wondering what all the commotion was. "Ugh, Baloo! What kind of mischief are you causing now?"

The panther paused and stopped in his tracks when he saw the little girl "Well... If it isn't the young Man-cub!" He said, delighted to see her.

"Bagheera!" Elsa ran up to the panther and hugged him and he gladly returned the hug. "Its been so long! It's good to see you."

"The feeling is mutual, Elsa."

"Hey, what am I over here? Scraps!?" Talia intervened, seeing that she was being left out of the gleeful reunion.

"Why it's little ol' Tali!" Baloo said, happy to see the little lion cub. He patted her head making her giggle.

"Hello, Talia," Bagheera greeted as well. "So, what brings you two to the jungle today?" He asked the girls.

"Hey, that's what I was asking her!" Baloo grunted annoyingly at Bagheera, seeing that he was talking to Elsa first.

"We're here to go gather fruit for me from the groves." Elsa told them, while grabbing her basket.

"Really… Where's your mother?" He asked, turning his head looking around seeing if she was nearby.

"Mama is on the hunt today with the lionesses," Elsa explained. "But don't worry we're not alone, we're her with Zazu." She pointed to the little Hornbill who nervously waved and smiled at the two big predators.

"You mean that little buck-beak is supposed to watch over you guys while you're out here?" Baloo chuckled, thinking that Zazu wouldn't be able to protect the two girls and he thought the idea was ridiculous?

"I beg your pardon, but I happen to be king's major dodo!" Zazu retorted at him, feeling a bit offended. "And I'm more capable of watching these two than you, you big fur-ball!" he said as he flew up to Baloo's face.

Baloo growled a little at Zazu, but Bagheera was able to intervene before things could get ugly. "Baloo, a word!" Bagheera pulled Baloo aside and scolded at him about his behavior, especially in front of the young girls.

"How in blazes do you know these two?" Zazu whispered.

"Oh, we met them a long while ago. When Elsa was still new to the pride," Talia explained to Zazu. "Mom heard about Bagheera from Mufasa. He knew that Bagheera had the most knowledge of humans, so mom went to him for advice for caring for a Man-cub. Bagheera did give her the intel on the best nutrition for a Man-cub and what they should eat, but he originally wanted my mother to return Elsa with her own kind. Believing it was best for her, especially with some animals hatred of man in the Pride Lands and that they would possibly try threatening or even kill her!"

"Really!?" Zazu found this news surprising, never hearing about this before.

"Yeah, but the known closest human village is thousands of miles away and it's a dangerous journey just to get there. Plus, my mom was very persistent of keeping Elsa and she knew she would stand up against anyone opposing to Elsa with the strength of the pride 'n all. So Bagheera excepted my mom's decision on Elsa staying with us, plus he seemed to like having Elsa around."

"And what about the Bear?" Zazu asked, wondering on how they met him.

"Well we met Baloo around the same time as Bagheera. He really got along with Elsa instantly and even taught her some gathering skills."

"I can see why they got along, _the bear is more childish than Elsa," _Zazu said, murmuring the last part under his breath.

After their little 'discussion', Baloo and Bagheera returned over to the group. "Baloo has promised to _behave_ and be _nice_! With you Zazu, right Baloo." Baloo didn't answer, but Bagheera elbowed him in the gut and that made him talk, "Yeah, Ok! Jeez Baggy you act like you're my mother than my friend." He complained and Bagheera just stared at him in anger.

"Yes, well… me and the children best be going to the groves now." Zazu interjected, "That fruit isn't gonna gather itself." Then he began to fly off.

"Hey, why don't you guys come with us!" Elsa asked the two, which caused Zazu to pause mid-flight when he heard her say that. "It'll be fun! We'll get to hangout after such a long while and we could use the extra hands or paws to be exact."

"Yeah!" Talia liked the idea.

"Why not!" Baloo agreed as well as Bagheera who delightfully nodded 'yes', "anything to hang with you, little britches." Baloo then picked up Elsa and put her on his shoulders as she joyfully laughed. Zazu was OK with them coming along, (just a little bit annoyed that the jokester of-a-bear would be joining them). Then the five of them made their way to the groves.

* * *

Once they arrived, Baloo put Elsa down and she was amazed at all the bounty the fruit trees made this year. There was so much that Elsa didn't know what to get.

"Wow Elsa, Look at all the fruit!" Talia awed.

"Yeah," Elsa agreed. "I don't know where to start. What do you guys think I should gather first?" She asked everyone.

"Ah, that's a no brainer, you can't go wrong with Baobab fruit," Baloo suggested as he went up to a small Baobab tree, picked a Baobab fruit, cracked it open and went over to Elsa so she could try Its dry yet sweet insides.

Elsa tried the Baobab fruit, she never had it before but she liked to try new things. When Elsa took a piece and ate it, it had an interesting taste. At first it was a bit powder-y, but then as she continued to chew on it the taste became really sweet and she liked it.

"Mmm… It kinda taste like candy," she said, enjoying the fruit.

"Really, Baloo." Bagheera interrupted them, "The girl can't just eat only Baobab fruit! She needs something more… nutritious." Bagheera then directed Elsa to follow him over to a different fruit tree. "Now here is a fruit you should gather Elsa, Passion fruit!" Bagheera stood on his hind legs, stood up against the Passion fruit tree, and began shaking it with his paws causing some of the fruit to fall. Elsa was able to catch one and eat it.

"MMMMmmm! … This is even tastier!" She enjoyed the sweet juicy Passion fruit.

"Ugh… as if," Zazu said, just as Elsa was finished eating the passion fruit.

"And what's wrong with Passion fruit?" Bagheera questioned him.

"Nothing, while Passion fruits are nutritious, they lack a few key vitamins!" Zazu stated. "Now I know a fruit that is perfect for Elsa to gather." Zazu flew up and gestured Elsa to follow him to another fruit tree, so she and the others did. After a little walk, they arrived at the fruit tree with the fruit Zazu thought was better, "Now here is a fruit that's both healthy and delicious, Bananas!"

Zazu then flew up to where the Bananas were hanging from the tree and picked a ripe one. He flew back down and handed the Banana to Elsa for her to eat.

"I've eaten Bananas before Zazu, it's not like I don't know what they taste like" Elsa explained to him, but she unpeeled the Banana and ate it anyway.

"Well now, Elsa, if you gather these Bananas I surly know they'll last you awhile" Zazu said with confidence and a tone of pride.

"Oh, come on," Baloo intervened as he walked up towards them. "You can't expect her to just gather and eat Bananas, she'll get sick of them." Baloo pointed out.

"Well for your information, bear! I happen to know Bananas are WAY better than Baobab fruit!" Zazu retorted, "Plus, they're not dry so she doesn't have to get water all the time to wash the dry fruit down."

"Oh really, and how did you figure that out? By being the king's major dodo bird." Baloo sarcastically said as he mocked Zazu.

"That's enough you two!" Bagheera intervened, "Well I do agree that Baobab is inferior," He said which made Baloo sneer at him and Zazu felling triumphant. "But I still think that Passion fruit is a better option for her!" Bagheera stated.

"Well I think you two are both absurd!" Zazu scoffed at the both of them.

This then escalated and turned into a full-blown argument between the three adult animals. While this was happening, Elsa and Talia stood still nearby watching this and just feeling confused. "Are they seriously arguing about fruit?" Talia whispered to her sister, wondering if this was actually happening.

"I… guess?"

"Hey, let's just start gathering fruit on our own since they don't seem like they're going to stop anytime soon." Talia suggested.

"But we promised mama that we wouldn't wander off again." Elsa reminded her sister.

"And we won't! We'll still be in the groves."

Elsa looked back at the arguing adult animals, seeing that they won't be done bickering anytime soon and she really wanted to get her gathering done before sunset. So, she faced her sister and agreed with her plan, "Ok, but let's just do it quick!"

"Alright!"

Then the two sisters quickly sneaked passed Zazu, Baloo, and Bagheera and then went to the other side of the groves. Once they were alone, they were ready to start gathering, but Elsa was still having a hard time deciding what fruit she wanted.

"Do you know what you want to get?" Talia asked her sister, while looking up at the fruit trees.

"I… still don't know…?" Elsa said in an unsure tone. "I mean, they're a really good, but none really call out to me."

"I wish we could go further down to the other groves like we do with mama. That place has Mangoes, and I know those are your favorite. But mama said to go to the groves closer to pride rock."

"It's okay sis', I know it's not the same like we do with mama, but I'll find something just as good to eat here." Elsa said, trying to look at the brighter side of things.

Elsa grabbed her basket and continued to look at all the other fruit trees, still trying to decide. As Talia was moping, her ears perked up as she heard a noise in the distance. Curiosity got a hold of her, so she decided to investigate. Qs she got closer the noise got louder and she was able to deduct what it was. It sounded like… rushing water? Soon the young cub stumbled upon a steep river with rapid currents. She looked around and saw a hollow-log-bridge connecting to the other side of the river bank. In the far distance on the other side on a hill she saw some fruit trees and instantly recognized what they were. Mangoes! She had found it. The special place Scar told her and her sister about. She was so excited that she had to tell her sister.

"Elsa!" She called her sister over, "Come here, look what I found!"

Just like that, Elsa rushed over to her sister. Wondering what she wanted to show her. "What is it Talia—" Then Elsa noticed the river, "Whoa!"

"Elsa! This is It! This is the place Scar told us about! See!" She gestured over to the other side where the Mangoes were.

"It… really is!" Elsa was amazed that they found the place, but for some reason she felt it was too convenient for them.

"Well come on" Talia said enthusiastically as she went over to the log bridge, "Grab your basket and let's go over there and gather some Mangoes!" Just as Talia was about to get onto the bridge Elsa stopped her.

"Wait!" Elsa grabbed her sister and moved her away from the log bridge, "Talia, that leads to the other side of the boarder. We promised Mama we wouldn't do that again. I don't want us in more trouble than we already were in. Plus, Scar mentioned that a dangerous creature lives there!" As she informed her sister of their past consequences and possible ones to come, Talia didn't seem or looked like she cared about the consequences.

"Look Elsa, I know we promised that we wouldn't go beyond the border like last time, but those Mangoes are literally straight across. If we just go over there, gather some Mangoes, and come back it'll be like we were never there!" She explained her full-proof plan to her sister, but Elsa seemed unsure of it. "It'll be quick I promise! Plus, I know how much you love Mango's!" Talia said mischievously, trying to sweeten the deal and it worked. Elsa sighed in defeat and agreed.

Talia cheered in delight that her sister agreed. Elsa grabbed her basket and the two sisters carefully walked across the hollow-log bridge to the other side of the boarder. When they finally made it across and were about to head to the Mango groves, Elsa stopped and told her sister to be cautious cause of the dangerous animal Scar mentioned that lived around here. Talia nodded, understanding Elsa and then the young sisters continued on.

As they arrived at the special Mango grove Elsa couldn't help being actually excited. She knew that she shouldn't be out here in the first place, but from the way these Mangoes looked so ripe and plump! Elsa knew they hit the jackpot.

"This is so cool!" Elsa beamed.

"Yeah! Look at all the Mangoes!" Talia agreed.

"I think there's even more Mango trees here than in the groves further down the Pride Lands!"

"Sooooooo… Where do we start first?" Talia asked her sister.

Elsa eyed a certain Mango tree and knew where to start. "Ok, lets go to that tree!" The girls went over to the Mango tree ready to start gathering!

"Ok Talia, I'm gonna climb that tree and begin picking Mangoes. I want you to hold my basket so it's sturdy when the Mangoes drop!" She instructed her sister.

"Got it!"

Elsa then began climbing the tree. She had gotten better at climbing things since being taught by her adoptive mother. Soon she reached a thick strong branch that could support her weight, she climbed onto and stood on it and she was ready to start picking.

"Ready?" Elsa called out to her sister seeing if she was prepared.

"Ready!" Talia replied, ready with the basket.

Then Elsa started picking away! High up in the trees, Elsa was gathering mangoes one by one and let them drop, as the fruit rained down in the awaiting basket that Talia kept steady and still, making sure the basket doesn't tip over when the mangoes fell in on impact. So far, everything went smooth sailing from here... until Talia's ears pricked up when she heard something.

"What's wrong?" asked Elsa, worried.

Waiting for a second for the mystery sound to start again, nothing happened. Talia shrugged, dismissing whatever she heard to be a figment of her imagination. "It's just the wind," she said.

However, the strange noise returned. It was a low, horrid, cold hissing noise, the kind of hiss a large cat does when feeling threatened. It grew louder, causing Talia's fur to stand on edge. "Uh, Elsa, you might want to come down here. Something's not right."

Carefully, Elsa climbs her way down the branches until her feet made contact with the ground. "What's going?"

"I don't think we are alone," the cub responded, nervously. "I got a feeling we should get out of here."

Nodding, Elsa quickly grabbed her basket (completely full of mangoes) and trailed after Talia whilst the two sisters headed back the open area grove where to return to Zazu, Baloo, and Bagheera. Suddenly, the girls paused dead in their tracks as the owner of the cold, horrid, low hissing blocked their path. Staring at this new creature sent a cold chill down their spines.  
Inch by inch out of the bushes rose up the head of this snake. This snake stayed balancing softly as a flower balances in the breeze.

"E-Elsa?" Talia asked her sister in a fearful whisper.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I-Is that… a snake?!"

"Yep!" She confirmed, "A-And judging by it's length and the color of its scales, that's no ordinary snake. I remember Zazu telling me about this type of snake, it's supposed to be the most deadly and poisonous snake in all of the Pride Lands! It's a Black Mamba!" She whispered to her sister.

The black mamba fixed a hard stare at the two sisters with the most wicked snake eyes that described the malice on its expression, whatever it's plotting in its cruel mind was not good for Elsa and Talia.

"What do we do?" Talia asked her sister, wondering how they were going to get out of this. Fearing for their lives.

"Just back away slowly," Elsa told her. "If we don't make any sudden moves, it won't bite us."

The two started to slowly back away from the deadly snake and it was working, but then Talia unknowingly stepped on a twig and the noise startled the snake which caused it to strike at them. Luckily, Elsa reacted quickly and grabbed one of the mangoes from her basket and shoved it at the Black Mamba's face. Its fangs were stuck onto the mango and it couldn't get it out of its mouth. Elsa and Talia saw this as an opportunity to flee, so Elsa grabbed the basket of mangoes and ran off with her sister.

"Good thinking, sis!" Talia told Elsa.

"That'll buy us some time, but we better hurry out of here," Elsa began to explain. "If I remember correctly from what Zazu told me. A lot of snakes tend to live in…" Elsa and Talia stopped dead in their tracks as many more Black Mambas came out of nowhere and ambushed them. "Packs!"

The group of snakes tried to bite and strike at them, but they were able to dodge their attacks. Elsa and Talia were getting away, but the snakes were fast and not far behind them. Soon they reached the hollow-log bridge. They were about to be home free! As they were crossing the bridge Talia's paw plunged through the hollow log and got caught. "Elsa, HELP!" Elsa heard her sister's cry, she put the basket of Mangoes down on the other side and went to her sister's aid. Elsa tried pulling Talia's paw out, but it was really stuck in there! Then they heard hissing and saw that the pack of Black Mambas caught up to them. They were running out of time! Elsa tugged on her sister's paw with all her might, (without hurting her of course) and finally got her paw un-stuck. Talia ran and made it to the other side, but she saw Elsa was still standing in the middle of the hollow-log bridge.

Elsa knew if her and Talia crossed the bridge the snakes would still follow them. Then Elsa had an idea, if she destroyed the hollow-log bridge and made it back to the other side in time, the snakes wouldn't be able to get to them and they would be safe. Elsa began to jump up and down on the hollow log with a lot of force, hoping to break it.

"Elsa! What are DOING!? The snakes are getting closer!" Talia shouted, warning her sister of the dangerous snakes that were closing in on her.

With one last jump, Elsa was able to cause the hollow-log bridge to break. Elsa dashed to the other side as the log started to crumble under her and the snakes fled in the other direction. She was able to make it just as the hollow-log broke and fell into the river, drifting away. Some of the Black Mambas made it back to their side of the border, some fell into the river and were carried off in the current. Once Elsa caught her breath she ran up to Talia and the two sisters embraced each other like never before, happy they escaped danger yet again. It lasted for a while, when they finished their hug Elsa and Talia looked back across the river and had a small stare-down with the snakes. Soon the snakes slithered back into the dense jungle to return to their home.

"I can't believe we survived that!" Elsa said exhaustingly, as she flopped to the ground on her back. Tired from the occurred danger they went through.

"Yeah… I mean… first we faced Hyenas then we faced venomous snakes, what's next? Rabid Mongooses!?" Talia said with a joking tone at the end.

The two girls laughed a little from that and got back on their feet. "And not only we were able to escape, but we managed to get the Mangoes," Talia said as she placed her paws against the basket full of Mangoes.

"Yeah… but, at what cost?" Elsa stated in a low serious tone, while sitting back up.

"What do you mean?" Talia questioned her sister, "My plan worked! Didn't it! I mean, sure we faced deadly snakes, but we escaped and got your favorite fruit in the end."

"Yeah, we got the fruit, but if we hadn't crossed the river in the first place and stayed in the groves, we wouldn't be in that situation Talia!" She pointed out to her sister and for some reason this got Talia mad.

"A-Are you saying this was _my_ fault!?" She asked defensively, feeling accused.

"N-No... u-ugh… I'm not blaming you Talia! I'm just saying we got lucky again today. If we keep doing this sort of stuff like go beyond the boarder or defy the rules, we might face a situation that we can't escape or win." Elsa explained delicately.

"Ok, I see your point," Talia groaned in annoyance. Holding her paw up, getting the idea. "Look I'm sorry that I pushed you into doing this and nearly risking our lives, but—"

As Talia was try to apologies to her sister, Elsa herd rustling in the bushes and looked over Talia. Then she saw what was creeping up behind her. It was one of the Black Mambas from earlier, one must've made it over the river before it collapsed. She saw it was about to strike at Talia, with little time she had she quickly went into action.

"TALIA LOOK OUT!" She warned as she lunged at Talia, pushing her away from the snake's attack.

Talia was confused at what was going on and why her sister tackled her, but once she recollected and got back on her feet, she saw the deadly snake in front of them. She was paralyzed by fear for a second, but… she didn't want to be afraid anymore. All the times her and Elsa were in danger, Elsa was always the one being brave and saving her. With the Hyenas and back with the snakes. For once she wanted to be brave and save Elsa from danger. So, without thinking Talia pounced onto the Black Mamba, grabbed it with her mouth, and tossed it against a tree. Talia did her best attempt to roar at the snake, as if she was saying "Stay away".

The snake was beaten up a little, when it got back up it hissed at Talia and slithered away. Talia couldn't believe this. She was actually able to defend herself. She was so full of pride!

"Did you see that!" She said rejoicefully, "I fought against that snake and won! Can you believe it Elsa! Elsa…?" She turned to her sister who was trying to get up, but Elsa was struggling to do so. Something… was wrong. When she finally got back up, Elsa was gripping onto her left wrist really hard. Like it had been… injured?

"E-Elsa!?" Talia said, wondering if her sister was ok.

Then Elsa removed her hand from her wrist to reveal fang marks. Talia's skin ran cold when she saw and realized that Elsa had been bitten!

"OH NOOO!" Talia gasped. "YOU GOT BIT!"

She began to act frantically, freaking out on what to do!? But she tried to keep a straight face on for her sister. "O-Ok… j-j-just keep calm and l-lets go to Zazu and the others so we can get you help."

As the two girls were trying to quickly get back to the groves Elsa was starting to feel weak and began to stumble. The poison was already starting to take effect! Suddenly, Elsa couldn't feel her legs anymore. She collapsed to the ground and was breathing heavily. Talia saw this and swiftly rushed over to her sister, she tried to get her back up but couldn't. She began to lay by her sisters' side, resting a paw on her back, and cried out for help. "ZAZU! BALOO! BAGHEERA! ANYBODY! HELP!" She hoped someone heard her cry. She continued to hold onto and nuzzle Elsa and kept whispering to her 'Everything's going to be ok'!

Thankfully, Zazu, Baloo, and Bagheera were looking for them and heard Talia's call for help. They rushed over to where they herd her and were shocked and horrified to see Elsa motionless on the ground.

Zazu: "Ohh dear!"

"Oh, my goodness! What happened!?" Bagheera questioned the crying cub.

"W-We went a-across… the river t-to… g-gathered Mangoes. T-Then we ran into some B-Black Mambas. W-We were able to get away but… Elsa got bitten!" Talia tearfully tried to explain to Bagheera.

The three adult animals were shocked when they heard her story. "That's not good." Baloo said, seeing that the situation is way worse than they hoped.

"We need to get her to Pride Rock immediately!" Zazu stated, knowing they don't have much time. "Bear, I need you to carry her there. Can you do that?" Baloo nodded 'yes' in response.

Baloo quickly scooped up Elsa into his arms and the four animals quickly journeyed back to Pride Rock in hopes to save Elsa whose life was on the line!

* * *

It was Practically dusk at Pride Rock now. Kya had just returned from the hunt with the lionesses with their kill. As everyone was getting together and beginning to eat. Kya went into the den to see if her daughters have returned from gathering and tell them dinner is here. But when she entered the den they weren't there.

"That's strange?" Kya said, looking around the den for her daughters, "They should be back by now with Zazu?"

She exited the den to see if they were around Pride Rock somewhere? As she looked around, she saw Simba with her mother Sarabi on their way to get the food. Maybe they knew where Talia and Elsa were!

"Hello Sarabi. Hello Simba." Kya greeted the Queen and young prince.

"Well, hello to you too Kya." Sarabi greeted back

"Hi, Ms. Kya" Simba said hello as well.

"Hey, do you know where my girls are by any chance?"

"No… actually. I have not seen neither Elsa or Talia." She informed her friend.

"Yeah, me either." Simba also mentioned, "I haven't seen them since this morning."

Kya began to worry. Where in Africa where her daughters and were they alright? Suddenly Kya's ears perked up, picking up some strange cries in the distance.

_Help… help! We need help over here! _

Kya, Sarabi, and Simba turn to the direction of the cries to see who it was. In the distance she recognized the creatures to be Bagheera the Panther, Baloo the Bare, and Zazu who was flying frantically and distressfully. She also saw her cub not far behind them which set her at ease of her worrying, but that soon faded away as they were getting closer, Kya noticed that Baloo was holding Elsa in his arms and she didn't look well.

Kya's face fell into a mixture of horror & worry. Without thinking, she rushed over to them as they arrived to see what was wrong with Elsa.

"What happened!?" She asked, panicked. "What's wrong with Elsa!?"

Bagheera turned and walked toward the concerned mother, "There has been an accident. Elsa was bit by a Black Mamba." He explained to her.

"WHAT!" Kya gasped with disbelief, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" She demanded as she turned her attention to the Hornbill, wanting to know how a deadly snake got to her daughter when she was supposed to be under his surveillance care.

Zazu shrunk from her intense glare as he landed beside her, not knowing how to explain or what to say.

"Don't blame him mom," Talia intervened, "all of this is my fault" She sulked.

"Wh-What are you saying, Talia!?" She asked her cub, flabbergasted at why she would be responsible for getting her sister hurt.

"I-I lead Elsa… away from Zazu, Baloo, and Bagheera as they were arguing… and encouraged her to cross the boarder in the jungle so we could gather her M-Mango's… even though she repeatedly told me she didn't want to break the rules again like we promised you. Then w-we ran into the snakes. We managed to get away, but one caught up to us and… it bit Elsa."

While Talia was admitting this, her mother's face was full of disappointment and anger. Not only did her own cub went and defied the rules again and pushed her sister to join her, she also got her sister seriously hurt! Before she could say anything, she heard some commotion with Bagheera and Baloo involving Elsa. "We'll discuss this later!" She told her cub. Then the two rushed over to them as Baloo gently placed Elsa down on a flat stone like table.

"What's wrong!?"

"Elsa's fading fast!" Bagheera gravely stated, "She doesn't have much time!"

At this moment Mufasa appeared on the scene, he swiftly went over to the group of animals only to see they were huddling over an injured Elsa.

"What happen to ELSA!?" He demanded in a worried, yet deep-kingly tone.

"She's been bitten by a Black Mamba sire; she doesn't have much time." Zazu explained to the king, "What should we do?"

Mufasa looked over and placed his pawn concerningly on the very weak Man-cub. Her breathing was rapid, she couldn't even open her eyes, and her skin felt cold. Thinking for a moment, he knew what to do.

"Zazu, I want you to fly out and get Rafiki and bring him here! IMMEDIATLY! That's an order!" He told his major dodo who didn't hesitate to follow his king's orders and flew out to get the Royal Mjuzi.

"Baloo!"

The bear was startled when the king called him out, "I need you to pick those Tuliza plants and feed the flowers to Elsa." He directed him to the sprouts barring light-purple flowers that were growing under a tree next to Pride Rock. "They won't cure her, but it will slow down the venom in her." And Baloo did just that! He picked some Tuliza plants and began feeding the flowers to Elsa, (course he had to help her by lifting her head a little so she could chew and swallow it).

Once that was done Mufasa moved and stood at the point of Pride Rock so he could see when Rafiki arrived. Kya and Talia stood by Elsa's side. Not wanting to leave her. Tears streamed down Kya's face as she nuzzled Elsa, hoping she will be saved in time. Talia's eyes began to water too. She did not want her sister to die!

* * *

_Meanwhile with Simba, Nala, and the others… _

While the rest of the lionesses were in the den, discussing today's events of the poor Man-cub. Simba and Nala were peeking out of the den to look at Elsa. They were scared and worried about their friend. Sarabi saw this and went over to the two concerned cubs.

Simba: "Is Elsa gonna be okay, mom?"

Nala: "She's gonna be fine… r-right your majesty?"

The queen saw their scared faces and could tell how scared they really were with this whole thing. I mean who wouldn't be if someone you cared about was nearing deaths door, especially with how young they were dealing with this. Sarabi knew she had to keep a strong and straight face for everyone, especially her son. Sarabi heavily sighed, put on a little sad smile and told them, "Don't worry you two. Elsa is going to pull through," this somewhat ease their worrying. Sarabi told them to go back into the den, but in her mind Sarabi herself was just as worried about Elsa, fretting if Rafiki will make it intime to help her. She didn't want Kya to lose her daughter or for her son to lose his friend.

* * *

_Back with Mufasa…_

He was still looking out in the distance, then to his relief he saw Zazu flying back with Rafiki not far behind. He quickly went down Pride Rock to meet up with them.

"Rafiki, I'm so glad that you were able to make it here so quickly" Mufasa said, happy that he arrived.

"It was no trouble," Rafiki waved off, "Anything for you my king, especially for a case like this."

The two went over to Elsa while Zazu decided to nest on a nearby rock and watch from afar. As Rafiki approached the weak Man-cub the other animals moved out of the way so he'd have room to work.

"Ahh… so this is the famous Man-cub I've heard so much about! It is unfortunate that this is how we meet." Rafiki upsettingly said as he began his examination.

While this was happening, Kya was watching concerningly as she held Talia tight. Both hoping Rafiki will be able to save her. When Rafiki was done examining and looking at Elsa's bite mark, the look on his face was the opposite of good.

"Well… can you heal her?" Kay asked, not wanting to wait for answers any longer.

"I'm afraid… the venom in Elsa has coursed too far," He informed them. "My normal remedies won't be able to cure her in time."

This news struck all of their hopes away.

"YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!?"

Rafiki chuckled at her remark and settled her down, "Ms. Kya. This is Rafiki you're talking to! And Rafiki always comes prepared!" He picked off one of his gourd-fruits from his staff and opens its top, revealing a blue glow. What was making that glow was a strange blue flower.

"What is that?" Talia asked, trying to get a better look at it.

"This! Young cub. Is the Moon Flower. It's the rarest flower in all of the Pride Lands." He picked it out of the gourd-fruit and showed it to her, "And not only it's the rarest, but its healing properties are beyond our capability!"

"Will this flower be able to cure Elsa?" Bagheera asked the Royal Mjuzi.

Rafiki answered the panther by whacking his head with his staff, "Of course it will cure her!" He scowled.

Bagheera rubbed the bump on his head thinking, 'Well you didn't have to do that to get your point across!'

"Now, I just need to make the proper remedies from this flower." Rafiki knew he had little time so he acted quickly. He began by setting two small wood bowls on the stone table. He picked the petals off the flower and placed three petals in each bowl. In the first bowl he was gonna make an ointment. He snapped an Aloe Vera cactus leaf, letting the gooey juice to poor into the bowl. Then he added some crushed herbal leaves in and began mixing the ingredients together in the bowl with a pestle-like rock. Soon the ointment was done and it was glowing blue like the flower. In the next bowl, he simply just poured some water in from his other fruit-gourd containers. The water began to glow blue as well.

"Drink Man-cub," He lifted Elsa's head up so she could drink the cure properly, and she did.

His next step was to rub some of the ointment he made on Elsa's wound so it would heal and not get infected. After he put the ointment on her bite mark, he wrapped and sealed it with some leaves and some small vines.

The medicine was reacting quickly! Elsa's breathing was normal and she started to look less pale then she normally looked. Still a bit weak, she opened her eye's and looked to her adoptive mother, "Mama."

Kya sighed in relief as well as everyone else did. Overjoyed and a bit overwhelmed that Elsa is ok now.

"Oh, Elsa" Kya didn't hesitate nuzzling and licking her daughter. She looked over to Rafiki and mouthed 'Thank you' to him.

"Elsa!" Talia joined in as well. Giving her sister the biggest hug, she'd ever given her. "Ohh… Elsa I'm sooooooo sorry for all of this! I should've been the one who got bit instead of you!"

Elsa returned her sister's hug, "D-Don't… say that Talia." She absolved, "If… I could go back… I would still do it, because you're important to me and we protect those important to us. It's part… of the Circle of Life."

Elsa fell out of conscious. Kya was worried that something was wrong and turned to Rafiki, but he assured her that she was fine, that she was still weak and needed to rest. Kya understood and was relived. Kya picked up Talia by the scruff of her neck and took her back into their part of the den to put her to bed with the other lions who were all now asleep. Baloo and Bagheera began to head home to the jungle once they knew Elsa was ok. And Zazu returned to his nest to retire from the overwhelming day he's had.

While Mufasa and Rafiki were alone and Rafiki was doing one last check on Elsa to see if she was fully healed. Something was… off. Mufasa's ears perked as he heard strange whistles of wind. Rafiki heard this too. Suddenly it began to rain. They both turned to the sky and saw huge storm clouds coming right towards them!

Mufasa felt cautious of this storm. He was about to dash to his den in Pride Rock, but was blocked by strong gusts of wind.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Kya…_

She had finally gotten Talia to sleep. She was heading back out to get Elsa, but then the storm rolled in. Kya was surprised at this sudden storm, but she could tell how serious this storm was and went to rush out of the den so she could get Elsa and bring her inside. Powerful gusts of wind and rain prevented her to even get out of the den! She was nearly blown back; she decided to wait and seize her chance to get out when the storm settled a bit.

* * *

_Back with Mufasa and Rafiki… _

They were still trying to hold their ground with this strange storm. They stayed close to Elsa to keep her safe. Then Rafiki noticed something about this storm, the storm clouds were circling right over them and were… changing?!

Mufasa and Rafiki watched these strange clouds as they were forming, then the saw what they were changing into. They were forming the heads of… Loins! Many lions. Mufasa didn't know what was going on or what was happening. The strange cloud lions were staring down at them, but Rafiki saw they weren't looking at them… they were looking at Elsa who was still unconscious. "Why are they staring at her?", Rafiki wondered.

Suddenly…

_RAAAAAWWWWWWWWR!_

They roared so loud that it was almost like thunder. Then the storm just… stopped? It was gone… just like that!

Mufasa and Rafiki were recollecting themselves and trying to process what had just happened. When they were done Mufasa wanted to check on Elsa, but was stopped in his tracks by Rafiki.

"Rafiki, what are you—", the Mjuzi shushed the king and pointed out something in the sky with his staff.

This tiny strange thing was gently falling through the sky, (from where the cloud lions appeared) and was… glowing? Further focusing on this strange object revealed that this glowing thing was a snowflake? It was descending through the air and it landed on the Tip of Elsa's nose, dissolving into sparkles.

While Mufasa was trying to put together this event and what all this means, Rafiki realized and Knew what all this meant!

When Kya saw that the storm was finally over, she rushed out over to Mufasa, Rafiki, and Elsa. She was relived to see her daughter was still alright.

"Ugh…" She sighed, "Thank goodness, I was so worried. When that storm came out of nowhere, and how strong it was! I couldn't even get out of the den!" She turns toward the king. "I'm glad you're alright as well my king, wasn't this storm so abnormal to you as well?"

"Y-Yes" he agreed, "It was very… odd." He looked up at the sky like he was staring out into space.

"Well… It's over now and I should get Elsa back in the den now so she can rest properly and before another storm decides to hit again."

She picked up Elsa and put her on her back. "Are you coming Mufasa?" She asked the king.

"I will in a moment. I just want to talk to see Rafiki off." He told her.

She understood and left. Soon a still very weak Elsa was carried back to the den by her mother, who gingerly laid the human child alongside her sleeping sister. Kya left the den to give her thanks to Rafiki for his help, until she just happened to overhear a conversation between the lion king and the shaman baboon. She heard the word 'Elsa' and, feeling a bit concerned, concealed herself in the shadows.

"I'm still not sure of what we recently have seen is true," disagreed Mufasa, shaking his head.

"Ah, but I believe what we have all seen truly happened," replied Rafiki, grinning. "I'm telling you Mufasa this Man-Cub came here for a reason."

"Are you really certain it's her?"

"There is no doubt about it. Otherwise THEY wouldn't have appeared before us."

As Kya tried to listen more, hoping to understand why they're talking about Elsa, until her paw slipped, causing some tiny pebbles to shift. Alarmed, Mufasa and Rafiki turned around. To their relief, it was only Kya. The King gave her a very stern frown, suspecting she must have been eavesdropping on their private conversation.

To throw off his suspicions, Kya immediately apologized and made some excuse to cover up, "I'm so sorry for intruding! I... just wanted to thank you again, Rafiki, for saving Elsa before you left."

Rafiki bowed his head, graciously. "Tis my pleasure. It was no problem at all." He gave the lioness a quick hug before adding, "Now take care of that Man-Cub. She is more special than you think." And with that, be bounded off toward home in his tree.

"So, um, what were you and Rafiki talking about?" Kya asked, feigning curiosity over their secret chat.

Mufasa's eyes held a stern gaze for a moment, then seemed to relax a bit as he responded, "It's nothing to worry about. We're just concerned about the storm that appeared recently."

The lioness eyed him suspiciously when his gaze turned away, she was fully aware he knows more than he's letting her in on, but Kya refused to press him any further, not asking any more questions. She shrugged it off, for now. The two lions returned to their dens inside Pride Rock for a long sleep.

Before entering the den, Mufasa paused for a second and looked up at the night sky, wondering why the Great Kings of the Past would bestow such a gift upon a Man-Cub. Was she chosen for a special purpose in her life as the spirits wanted? "Could it really be true?" he muttered to himself. "Could it really be Elsa?"

Ears cocking slightly when her adopted daughter's name was mentioned again, Kya paused and glanced over her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Coming back to reality, Mufasa responded, "I'm fine." He returned to the den to sleep beside his mate and son.

Far out in the Pride Lands within a huge tree, Rafiki was busy working on a new panting on a huge branch like-wall near Simba's painting. He was close to finishing the final touch, revealing the final parts to be a white braid of hair. It was none other than Elsa herself he was painting. "Elsa... the kings have chosen you!" he smiled.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man... This took a long time! and I know what you're gonna ask and I'll just say I've been busy with my jobs and my online summer classes. And some days it was hard to get me to write cause most of the time i felt tiered and didn't want to do it. But I'm finished now and I hope you enjoy it! And I would like to thank my friend Gotham317 for their help. **

* * *

**Ch.6: Stampede!**

_The next day, everyone in Pride Rock was extremely happy and relieved to see that Elsa had begun feeling better. Her strength returned, feeling much stronger now and more cautious the next time she encountered a snake. The bandage around her wrist slid off, revealing the fang bite completely healed as if it had never been there. It seemed impossible for a wound to heal so quickly overnight cause it takes time. Though amazed by this, Elsa brushed it off. Baloo and Bagheera came by early in the morning to check up on the girl, giving her the basket of mangoes that she left behind in the jungle yesterday. Elsa ravenously devoured a few mangoes like she hadn't eaten in days, although her mother told her not to eat too much so to save the rest for later._

* * *

The next morning, Elsa and Talia decided to go out and play, running around in the fields or playing leap frog with each other, though still in front of Pride Rock and the watchful eye of their mother or sisters were having a fantastic time together, creating a game of pounce and seek so to count to ten whilst Elsa finds a spot, then Talia went looking for her sister until she finds her, then the cub pounces on her when caught.

Then it was Elsa's turn to count to ten and find her sister. As she was searching, a family of baboons passed in front of her and climbed up a nearby tree. She thought nothing of it, believing the family to be searching for fruit or to make a home out of the tree. However, before she could continue to find her sister, Elsa noticed something distinct about these baboons. There were four in this small family of baboons; a father, a mother, a little female baboon and a baby sister.

A vague image of four humans flashed in her mind. Two of them, adults, wore fancy attire and gleaming golden crowns upon their heads. The man had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, with a small separate mustache and a warm loving smile on his handsome face. The woman had dark brown hair and blue eyes that fit perfectly on her beautiful features...which almost resembled Elsa herself had she been an adult. The couple carried two small children in their arms. The youngest, an infant, bore golden strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes when born. As she cried, the second girl, a toddler with snowy white hair and blue eyes, tried to cheer her up when the baby kept wailing. Then the baby started to laugh and the little toddler smiled, the two parents also smiled and hugged their daughters. They looked so happy.

Why was this strange vision happening? Elsa then realized she was having a memory of when she was very young back at her home, with her family. This family of baboons somehow reminded her of her own family and her life back in Arendelle. Especially her parents before… before… the "incident". Saddened by this, Elsa collapsed to her knees and began to cry.

Wondering why her sister isn't trying to find her, Talia crept out behind a rock and found her crying, her pale hands buried in her face. "Elsa, what's wrong?" she asked, then a mix of fear or anger crossed her furry face. "Are you in pain? Or if somebody's picking on you, I'll tear them to-"

"No, it's not like that!" Elsa muffled, her hands still in her face. She wiped the tears away and turned to her sister, trying to smile, though weakly, acting like everything is fine. "It's nothing, really."

But Talia could not be easily discouraged. She knew something was wrong. "I don't think it's nothing if you're crying about something. So, what is it?"

"Look, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Sensing there was no fooling her, Elsa turned away to avoid eye contact.

"But there is something wrong! Now what is it?!" Talia persisted, moving closer to her.

"I said I'M FINE!" No sooner had Elsa shouted those words, a beam of cold ice shot out of her hand. It struck the same rock that Talia had used for hiding, causing it to be incased in spikey-ice. As for Talia, she was lucky it missed her, but she stared at her sister in shock and disbelief.

The family of baboons in their tree scattered to the tree tops, suddenly fearing for their lives if this Man-Cub ever shot one of them with her newly discovered magic. Elsa gawked at her hands, her mind swirling with terror for what she had done. She didn't understand what is happening to her. The ground beneath her feet had become frozen with solid ice and it started to spread further on.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Elsa screamed, very loudly.

"ELSA!" Talia shouted, backing away from the spreading of the ice.

Not far from here, Mufasa's ears pricked up when he heard cries in the distance. Alarmed there might be danger, the lion king sprang into action, hoping he was not too late.

The ice spread across the ground like wildfire touching everything in contact, blades of grass, a small boulder, a pond and a few trees. The more Elsa grew terrified, the more her powers continued freezing the savannah. Some of the herbivore animals evacuated, shocked by this sudden change in the atmosphere, except for Talia.

Just then, Mufasa arrived. He was shocked to see a small area of the savannah completely frozen. The king found the white-haired girl huddled up and, on her knees, trembling. Talia used the monkey family's tree for protection to escape the ice storm (the tree was located behind Elsa when her powers activated). Calmly, the king approached her in a gentle manner.

"Elsa, you must calm down," he soothed.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa warned, as she took a few steps back. "Stay away!" No sooner had she spoken those words, a sudden blast of ice shot out of the tips of her fingers, accidently striking the bottom half of the tree where Talia held on, but the cub maneuvered the blast just in time.

Unnerved, Mufasa continued taking another step closer to the frightened child. He could tell she was afraid, but she needed to control her new ability. "Elsa, listen to me. I want you to breathe slowly," he advised. "Don't rush it. Do it softly and slowly."

Though still afraid, Elsa agreed. She took a deep breath, inhaling. Then she released her breathing. The king encouraged her to keep at it. As she did, the ice in the savannah began to fade away in sparkles of frost, as if it was never here in the first place. The animals watched it disappear in astonishment before resuming back to whatever they usually do. When the girl had finally calmed down, she clung to Mufasa's leg.

"I don't understand," Elsa cried in confusion. "Why is this happening to me?"

Hoping she can console her sister; Talia approached and nuzzled her arm. "Everything's gonna be okay, Elsa."

"Talia, go back to your mother in the den. I'll take care of your sister," Mufasa said, needing some time alone with the human child to explain everything.

Slightly shocked at the prospect of leaving Elsa alone when she needed her the most, Talia shook her head defiantly. "Why would I do that? I want to know what's wrong with me sister!"

"Not to worry, I'll explain it later."

"I will not move from this spot until I help Elsa!"

"Talia, go! THAT is an order!" Mufasa demanded, this time in a stern kingly voice.

This intimidated Talia a little bit, for nobody dare defy an order from the lion king. In the back of her mind, she was a little peeved at him for sending her back home while poor Elsa was in desperate need of comfort. "Yes, your majesty" The cub turned away and walked back to Pride Rock, and to her mother's den.

Once Talia was gone, Mufasa helped the young Man-cub up on her feet and continued to sooth her. "Mufasa, I-I don't know… how is? Why is—"

"All will be revealed Elsa" He calmly cut her off. He looked around to make sure they were alone. When he knew they were, he gestured her to follow him. "Follow me. There's something I need to show you."

Elsa nodded 'yes' and followed the king all the way and he led her to this weird narrow corner of Pride rock covered in vines that she's never seen before?

"You wanted to show me a bunch of vines?" Elsa questioned, confused to what he wanted to show her.

Mufasa chuckled and said, "Not everything… is as it seems" He moved the vines to reveal a secret cave in Pride rock.

"Whoa!" Elsa's mind was blown from this secret cave Mufasa revealed. It was as big as the den!

They both entered the cave and as they entered, Elsa was in awe of this mysterious place. She looked around and noticed many paintings on the walls.

"What are these on the wall, Mufasa?" She asked as she pointed out the paintings.

"These paintings, Elsa, are stories of the Pride lands past." The king told her.

"So, all these paintings tell stories of events that actually happened in the Pride lands!"

"Yes" He reconfirmed.

"Wow! I wonder what kind of stories all these paintings tell!" Elsa marvel at all the paintings as they walked deeper in the cave. Then Elsa noticed a particular painting that caught her eye. "Oh, Mufasa, this one has you and your brother Scar in it with a bunch of other lions. What's this one about?"

Mufasa saw the painting Elsa acknowledged, (it's the painting from Lion guard return of the roar about the history of the guard with Scar). His expression changed to an upsetting-stern like look. "That story… is for another time. Come, Elsa." He said, gesturing her to continue following him.

Elsa looked at the painting and back at Mufasa, wondering why he didn't want to share the paintings story? But she brushed it off for now and went to catch up with him.

Soon enough they reached to the main part of the lair. It was very spacious, had nice flat rocks to lay on, and a small freshwater spring. Elsa thought this place was amazing, but wondered why this place was hidden and does everyone in Pride Rock know that this place existed? But the main thing she was puzzling about was why is she here?

"Mufasa, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

The king directed her to this mural on the cave wall, (It wasn't huge like it covered the whole cave wall, but it was big). In the mural there was Pride rock, but behind it looked like dark shadow specters that were stretching across the land, seeming to bring death. On the left there was a lion, not Mufasa, but a different lion, (probably his ancestor something) and above him were clouds shaped like lions that looked like they were roaring snowflakes that were heading toward this mysterious stick figure.

"Mufasa what is this?" Elsa asked him, wondering what this mural meant.

"This, Elsa, is your destiny"

"What!?" Elsa gasped, "What do you mean this is my destiny!?" She wanted him to explain.

"Elsa, this Mural tells a legend and what I've seen earlier with your powers, there is no doubt that you're tide to this!"

"But, why is this destiny tide with my powers?" questioned Elsa.

"The mural was created during the time of the first king, my ancestor, where the royal Mjuzi at the time had a vision," Mufasa told the tale, "a darkness would fall and engulf the Pride lands, endangering all living things and destroying the Circle of Life as know it. The king and the Spirits of Nature declared that one day, if that time comes, the Spirits will choose a worthy creature, who is not lion nor animal, and bestow it with a mysterious and great power of ice and snow to help fight against that darkness. And I believe you, Elsa, are this chosen creature."

Elsa gaped at the great lion in disbelief. "What, me? There is absolutely no way I am this chosen one!" she denied.

"It was that night when you were healed and remained unconscious, the Great Kings appeared in the clouds and bestowed the gift of ice and snow to you."

"But, why me? What makes me so special? And why did it have to be ice and snow?"

"I agree, that type of power is strange," Mufasa agreed, "but if the Great Kings gifted you this power, there must be a reason for it. Even I admit that I suspected you to being the tide to the ledge when we first met."

"Really?" Elsa was sort of surprised and shocked that the great lion king thought this way of her. "Why did you think so?"

"Because of your gift to understand the language of animals. Truth be told, none of us have ever met a human before, except steering clear of their presence when they come to hunt animals. And no human could ever understand lions, let alone other animals."

"Well, I did have a vague memory of back in the place where I come from called Arendelle," Elsa admitted, recalling back to that time in her toddler years. "I thought I could hear birds or small creatures in the garden talking, but my parents just said it was my imagination. That really upset me."

"Well obviously Elsa, they were wrong." He stated while lifting her chin up with his paw to face him. "You are truly someone special! And if your parents were still here, I bet they would see that now." He genuinely told the little girl and she smiled at him from what he said about her.

"Well… now that you explained all this to me, it makes me feel a little more at ease with these newfound powers." She said while looking down at her hands. "But It's still feels… scary."

"I know it's still a lot to take in Elsa, but you don't have to be scared. You're not alone in this." He said in a comforting tone as he rested his paw on her shoulder.

Elsa smiled Mufasa, relived and happy to know he will be here to help her. "Wait!" Elsa gasped, realizing something, "I have to tell everyone about this! They'll never believe it!" But before Elsa could run out of the cave to tell anyone about her destiny and powers, Mufasa quickly stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Elsa, wait" He sternly told her, "You can't tell anyone about this, at least… not just yet."

"Why not?" Elsa asked, confused. "Shouldn't they know?"

Mufasa sighed and said, "Elsa, I don't want to cause a panic amongst the pride or any other animals in the Pride Lands" He began to explain, "I don't want them being scared of the possible darkness to come, but also… I don't want them fearing you."

"What?" Elsa asked, "Why would they be afraid of me?"

"From what I saw out in the fields Elsa, your powers a bit unstable" He told her. "You practically almost froze half of that area and nearly iced your sister"

"I-I didn't mean for it" She explained her situation, but she still felt bad about it. "Plus, I didn't know about my powers till then."

"I know Elsa, but until we can get your powers under control, I think it be best not to mention this to anybody!" He then gently lifted her chin up to face him, "You are like a daughter to me Elsa, and I just don't want to see you or anyone get hurt."

"E-Even… even my mama and Talia?" She asked in an upsetting tone.

Mufasa could see in her eyes how upset she was of keeping this secret, especially from her adoptive family. Possibly even fearing she could hurt them like she almost did with Talia today. Mufasa thought long and hard on the situation and had made a decision. "How about we tell them later tonight after I do my patrol around the Pride Lands."

"Really! You mean it Mufasa!" Elsa said with glee.

"Heh, heh, yes" The King confirmed with a slight chuckle. "I figured they at least needed to know, especially since Talia saw you using your powers."

Elsa tightly hugged the king, happy that she could at least tell them, "Thank you Mufasa." She smiled at him and he returned that smile with his own.

"Ok, I have to do my patrol now. Why don't you go out and think about everything we've discussed" The King informed her and Elsa nodded 'yes', understanding everything. As Elsa was heading out Mufasa shouted, "And don't go far from pride rock, ok"

"I will" She told him before she left the cave.

After Elsa left, Mufasa went out to join up with Zazu to do the patrol over the Pride Lands. But, what the two didn't know that hiding in the shadows outside near the cave was Scar! Having overheard the conversation between his elder brother and the little man-cub in secret, Scar's expression turned to a mixture of anger and worry. Simba wasn't the only obstacle in his way. Elsa had now proved to be an even bigger threat to his scheme than he realized. He had to get rid of them both. Then, he came up with a plan as a menacing grin spread over his face. Finding the child alone sitting on a rock underneath a tree (Elsa was probably thinking over what Mufasa recently told her), Scar seized his chance and approached her, without giving away any intent of suspicion for her.

"Good evening, my child," the dark maned lion purred, catching the girl's attention.

"Uh, hi Scar," Elsa replied, half startled by his arrival.

"I just came to inform you that my dear old big brother has a marvelous surprise for you and Simba, and his instructions are to bring the two of you to that special place where the surprise will take place."

Elsa found this a little sketchy, hence she was recently with Mufasa a moment ago. But after considering it for a second, she nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you."

"Splendid!" Scar flashed a pleased smile, as the naïve man-cub followed him.

Soon they met up with Simba and Scar escorted them both to the gorge in the small canyon of the Pride lands. When they reached the bottom of the gully, Scar told them to sit on a rock, underneath a small tree.

"Now you two wait here. Mufasa has a surprise for both of you" Scar told the young children.

"Oooh. What is it?" Simba wondered.

"Yeah, what is it?" Elsa was curious as well.

Scar: "If I _told_ you two, it wouldn't _be_ a surprise, now would it?"

"If you tell us, we'll still _act_ surprised" Simba pleaded, showing his big eyes, desperately wanting to know the surprise. Elsa wanted to know as well.

"Ho, ho, ho. You two are such _naughty _children." Scar playfully laughed at the two.

"Come on, Uncle Scar." Simba begged.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of… father-son…thing"

"What about Elsa?" Simba wondered why was she here if this was a father-son thing?

"Yeah, why am I here?" Elsa wanted to know too.

"Oh, yes… I guess for you Elsa, it's like a mentor-protégée thing." He submissively added, hopping for them to buy it.

Elsa was still questioning this whole "surprise" thing, but she didn't object that she and Mufasa had that kind of relationship. Heck, he literally just told her earlier she was like a daughter to him.

With Simba, his expression shows he resents Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off. "I'll go with you" Simba said, wanting to see his dad.

"_No!"_ Scar told him in a loud snapping tone, but then he regains his composer, "Heh, heh, heh. No. You just stay on this rock with Elsa. You two wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Hyenas…"

"You know about that!?" Simba said, shocked that his uncle knew about his encounter with the Hyenas.

"Yeah, apparently everyone in the Pride Lands knows about it" Elsa told him, also still upset with that incident.

Scar: "Oh yes, Simba, _everybody_ knows about that."

"_Really?_" Simba asked with a meekly voice and embarrassed tone.

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? And also, Kya was there to aid to help you too Elsa." He said, clearly enjoying himself with making the two kids feel guilty of what happened. Then he puts his paw on Simba's shoulder and whispers, "Oh… and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?" Scar then starts to pull away.

"Oh… Okay…" Simba said, starting to self-conscious about his roar.

Scar pats Simba and Elsa roughly on their heads, then moves off.

Simba: "Hey, Uncle Scar, will we like the surprise?"

Scar turned back over his shoulder. "Simba, it's to _DIE_ for." He told them and then he went off.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Up above near the edge of the gorge, a huge heard of Wildebeest's were grazing in some fields. Near the edge of the herd, the Hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed), where hiding under a rock arche, waiting for Scar. Though Banzai was starting to become impatient.

Banzai: {Stomach growls}

Shenzi: "Shut up"

"I can't help it." Banzai complained, desperate for something to eat, "I'm so hungry… I _gotta _have a wildebeest!"

"Stay _put_" Shenzi ordered him.

"Well… Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" He hopefully asked.

"No! We wait for the signal from Scar"

As if on que, Scar appeared on top of a rock in view of the hyenas.

"There he is… let's go." Shenzi said while making an evil, almost humorous face.

* * *

_Back with Simba and Elsa…_

The two were still sitting on the rock waiting patiently for Mufasa's surprise. Though Simba was pouting about how Scar called his roar "little".

Simba: "Little roar. Puh!"

"Come on Simba, I'm sure he wasn't trying to be mean when he told you that" Elsa tried to cheer him up, but to no avail.

Then a lizard appeared and walked past Simba and Elsa. Wanting to prove his roar was mighty, Simba began to growl at the lizard.

Simba: "Rarrr!"

The lizard has no reaction to his first attempt. Simba then jumps down and tries again.

"Rrrraowr-h!"

And again, the lizard in unphased. For the third attempt, Simba moves closer again and inhales deeply and gives it his all.

"_RAOWR!_"

The lizard skittered off somewhere and Simba's roar echoed everywhere in the canyon, making him smile proudly.

"Not bad," complimented Elsa.

The ground beneath them began to shake when a distant sound of thunder went off above the canyon walls. Simba and Elsa looked up and, to their horror, a massive stampede of wildebeest flooded down the gorge walls like an oncoming flood of volcano lava. Simba started to run for his life, with a frightened Elsa in tow. They were completely unaware the stampede had been caused by those wicked hyenas, as Shenzi and Banzi and Ed stood high on the cliffs to watch their work progress.

On the outskirts near the canyon Mufasa was doing his patrol with Zazu. As they were, they heard a thundering loud noise nearby.

"Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move." Zazu said, noticing that it was the herd of wildebeest making that noise.

"Odd…?" Mufasa found that to be strange that the herd would move on so quickly.

Then Scar suddenly runs up to them, out of breath. "Mufasa. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba and Elsa are down there!"

"_Simba_!? _Elsa_!?" Mufasa gasped, fearing for his son and the Man-cub.

The herd was growing dangerously closer, Elsa chanced to look back and noticed Simba was tiring out. Quickly, she scooped the cub in her arms and carried him away so he wouldn't fall behind and get trampled to death. Gaining some distance from the herd, Elsa's foot got caught in a loose root and fell over, sending Simba tumbling to the ground. Recollecting herself, Elsa looked back to see the stampede thundering further onward toward them. Simba tried to stand up on his feet, but his left foot had put a strain on him when the man-cub tripped.

Recalling back to discovering her newfound magic, Elsa hurriedly crawled over to the lion cub and, without hesitation, summoned an ice barrier to protect and shield their small forms, as if she created a small snow hill that the wildebeest blindly ran and leapt over it. Elsa sighed in relief, whilst this put a level of shock on Simba's expression.

"How did you do that?" he questioned, stupefied.

"I'll explain later!" the girl replied, shouting loud enough to be heard over the stampede.

"There might NOT be a later!" he retorted, sensing the ice's wall cracking due to wildebeests' sharp hooves.

"I don't know how long it's gonna hold!" Elsa worried.

Elsa and Simba huddled closer together, terrified. Zazu flew into the gorge, soaring over the herd to search for the missing cubs when he found them under their hiding spot.

"Help us, Zazu!" Elsa cried.

"Mufasa is on the way! Hold on!" Zazu called back, then flew back to the cliffs.

"_Hurry_!" Simba shouted.

Mufasa and Scar were on the lower ledges of the gorge. Zazu flies back to Mufasa and points out where the children are.

"_There_! _There_! Under that ice hill!"

"Hold on Simba and Elsa!" Mufasa called out to the young cubs.

In the gully, one of the wildebeest's hits the ice hill, nearly breaking it. Making the children even more terrified and think they're gonna die.

Simba & Elsa: "_Ahhhh_!"

Mufasa then runs out into the herd, joining the stampede. While Zazu remained with Scar, acting frantic and worried over Simba and Elsa. "Oh Scar, this is awful. What will we do? What will we _do_!? Hah... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he—oomph!" Scar backhands Zazu into a rock, knocking him out before he could fly off and get help. He then follows Mufasa's progress from the lip of the gorge. His shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully.

Mufasa continues to run with the herd till he's slightly past the ice hill. He whips around the front of some wildebeest and runs into the herd toward where the ice hill is. Mufasa gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest then rams the ice hill shattering it, throwing Simba and Elsa in the air. Luckily, Mufasa gets up in time to catch Simba in the air with his mouth and Elsa to land on his back, but he gets hit by a wildebeest again and accidently throws Simba.

"SIMBA!" Elsa cried out, worried that her friend will get trampled.

Simba manages to dodge a few oncoming wildebeest and Mufasa runs by with the herd and grabs Simba. He jumps up on a nearby rock ledge and sets Simba down, but before Elsa could get off him Mufasa was immediately struck by wildebeest and carried into the stampede with Elsa still clinging onto him.

Simba: "_DAD! ELSA!_"

Simba watches in horror as he cannot find his father or friend in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Mufasa leaps out of the herd with Elsa still holding on him and lands on the canyon rock walls. He begins to climb with great difficulty up the sheer reaches. As soon as he was nearing the top he began to slip, Mufasa knew he couldn't hold on for much long but he wanted to help get Elsa to safety.

"Elsa!" He shouted out to get her attention, "I can't hold on much longer, start climbing and I'll push you out" He instructed her.

"But, what about you and Simba?" she asked, worried about how they'll get out.

"Never mind me and I'll get to Simba, so don't worry. Now CLIMB!"

Elsa listened to the king and began to climb up him and scale the upper edges of the rock walls. She was almost there but she slipped and landed on Mufasa's face, nearly pushing him off. With little strength he had left Mufasa launched Elsa up in the air. She was able to grab the top of the canyon ledge and climb out.

"I-I… I made it! I made it out Mufasa" Elsa cheered, still was in disbelief that she made it out of the gorge, away from the stamped. But when she looked down from the ledge, she saw Mufasa slipping and began to fall. Elsa thought he was going to fall into the stamped and get trampled, but thankfully he was able to use his claws and grab a hold of the rock wall again.

"You ok Mufasa?" She called out to him.

"I'm fine" The lion king replied.

Elsa sighed in relief and yelled down, "You try to get to Simba. I'm gonna go back to Pride Rock and get help!" And with that said she was off.

Elsa was running like no tomorrow. She wasn't gonna stop at nothing till she got to Pride Rock for help. But what she didn't know was she caught the attention of a few hyenas!

* * *

Back over at the canyon ledge where the hyenas led the herd into the gorge. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed where still waiting promptly for their next move, but then Banzai caught a glimpse of Elsa getting out of the gorge and running off.

Banzai: "Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh? What do you mean, _uh-oh_?" Shenzi asked him, wondering was he was worried about. Then she saw what he was looking at and realized too that the Man-cub made it out alive! "H-H-How did she get out?!" She frantically asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Banzai retorted. "Scar is gonna go insane if he sees that the Man-cub survived."

Ed started jabbering and yipping as if he was saying, "What are we gonna do?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We are going to make sure that the Man-cub never reaches Pride Rock! Heh, heh, _alive_… that is" Shenzi said with an evil laugh at the end.

Then Shenzi and her pack took off and went to hunt down Elsa.

* * *

_Back with Elsa…_

She was still on her journey to get help back at Pride Rock. She was halfway there! But she started to get tired and decided to stop for just a second, so she could catch her breath. But as her energy was slowly returning, she heard something coming up behind her and what also sounded like… laughing? She turned around and to her horror she saw that it was the same three hyenas she encountered the other day in the Elephant Graveyard who were now coming close! With quick action, she picked up her feet and continued back to Pride Rock, but now she was running for her life from dangerous hyenas!

Elsa tried to lose them, but they were hot on her trail. She decided to run through the condense tree grove in hopes to escape from these hungry drooling beasts, she was far in but her path was blocked by a mountain of huge rocks and an aardvark den that was too small for her to crawl through! Looking over her shoulder, she saw the hyenas closing in on her, baring their teeth and snickering wickedly.

"We got her cornered boys!" Shenzi said with a wicked grin.

Just when the hyenas prepared to pounce on her, Elsa remembered she had her newfound powers and decided to take that chance if it will save her life.

Concentrating as hard as she could with a hard-determined frown, a blast of ice exploded out of her hands and a blockage of sharp icicles caught the hyenas off guard. They stumbled and collided against the ice, Banzai pricked his nose against the tip of an icicle in the process. The ice was thick enough so it never broke when the beasts crashed against the blockage.

Elsa was so impressed with what she had recently done, she did a little victory dance as she left the clumsy hyenas.

"Ha-ha! That'll show yo-ahh!"

However, in the midst of her dance, she broke open the hollow-ground, lost her footing, and tumbled down a small cavern. The girl struck her head on one of the larger rocks and lay stretched across the ground, where she fell unconscious.

* * *

_Back with the Hyenas…_

They were still picking themselves up and trying to process on what just happened.

"Ok… WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Banzai shouted, rubbing his nose from being pricked from the icicle.

"I-I don't know?" Shenzi said, still dumbfounded. "Scar never mentioned that that Man-cub had magic!", "_especially her magic being crazy strong_! "She thought to herself.

"Well her powers are the least of our worries. She got away!" Banzai pointed out over the ice barricade where Elsa was nowhere in sight. Banzi began to panic a little about returning to Scar and saying that they failed. Ed was panicking too; he was jabbering like crazy!

"Ooohhh… Scar is gonna kill us when he finds out we didn't kill the Man-cub!"

"You mean… _IF_ he finds out!" Shenzi said with a smirk.

"What?" Banzai questioned, wondering what she was implying.

She began to explain, "Look, if we don't tell Scar this happened, we won't get punished. Plus, it's obvious that hole she escaped through leads to the caverns and it's practically a maze down there. It'll be a long time before she makes it out of there."

"Ohh…" Banzai and Ed now understood what she was saying. But Banzai still had one question. "But… what if the Man-cub gets out and tries to come back?"

"If we do find her. Then we make sure we finish the job, especially before she gets a chance to use that crazy magic" She said in a sternly serious voice. "Now, lets get back to the gorge so we can finish the rest of the plan."

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed all ran back to the gorge to carry out the rest of Scars plan. If needed. And they swore to never tell Scar they lost and didn't kill Elsa. While unknowingly, Elsa laid unconscious in the caverns.

* * *

_Hours later… _

"MUFASA!" Elsa gasped, finally waking up after being knocked out. She slowly got up and saw her surroundings. She was in a dark cave like area and was just questioning how did she get here?

"Oww?" Elsa rubbed the front side of her head, wondering why it hurt? Then all her memories from today flowed through her head. Discovering her magic, Mufasa telling of her destiny, everything! All leading up to her remembering the stampede, trying to get help, and falling into the cavern!

"Oh-no! Mufasa! Simba!" Elsa didn't know how long she'd been out, but she hoped that it wasn't too late to help them. She looked up and saw the hole she fell through. It was pretty high and she couldn't reach it. But remembering her powers, Elsa concentrated and made an ice hill so she could use it to climb out. But once she got out and looked up at the sky, Elsa now knew how long she had been out.

"ITS NIGHT!" Her voice echoed as she saw the bright moon and night sky.

Elsa got fearfully worried and hoped Mufasa and Simba were ok and that they weren't… Not thinking like that she ran out of the tree grove and went straight for Pride Rock. After a while, she finally made it back and things seemed fine, but as she got closer, she saw Scar with all of the lioness gathered in front. Feeling that something wasn't right, she decided the hide behind a rock close to the side of Pride Rock too see what was going on.

"_What's going on? What's Scar saying and why does everyone look so… sad?"_ Elsa thought to herself as she spied over the rock. She saw Nala crying next to her mom, Sarabi, and everyone else… But no sign of Mufasa of Simba. As a matter of fact, she didn't see her mom or sister neither.

As Scar continued talking, she saw a whole pack of hyenas walking towards Pride Rock. Elsa thought they were gonna launch an attack on the pride.

"EVERYB-mmph!" Before Elsa could warn them, someone covered her mouth and pulled her away. She was dragged to the far side of Pride Rock, out of sight from everyone. As Elsa was struggling to get out of her captures grip, they whispered, "_Shhh… be quiet sweetie"_

Elsa recognized that voice. She stopped and looked up and saw it was her adoptive mother Kya.

"Mama!" Elsa cried, relived to see her mother.

Kya let her go and they hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in years. Then out of nowhere Talia came up and pounced onto her sister.

"We were so worried!" Talia cried into her sister's chest and held onto her close, "We thought you were dead!"

"Dead? Why would you think I was dead?" Elsa asked, confused to why her sister and mother would think that.

"Scar said—" Before Talia could finish, she was cut off by her mother.

"What exactly happened to you?" Kya asked Elsa

Elsa explained everything to her mother, the stampede, Mufasa helping her get out, and being chased by hyenas and falling into the cavern. Kya was shocked to hear all this, but then Elsa asked, "What exactly is happening? Where are Simba and Mufasa and why are hyenas here?"

Kya had a look of shock yet horror on her face, "Y-You don't know do you?" She said, realizing that Elsa didn't know what happened.

"What do you mean?"

Before Kya could answer that's when Zazu flew over and landed in front of them, happy to see Elsa was still ok, "Oh thank goodness. At least one of you is alright." He said while he promptly rested his wings on her shoulders with reassurance.

"Zazu" Kya got his attention and a jumped over to a small rock to see what she wanted to say, "I need you to do me a favor", Kya whispered her request in his ear and he understood.

"I would be happy too," Then Zazu flew off toward the jungle to fulfill Kya's request.

"Now, get on." Kya crouched down and told Elsa to get on her"

"But—"

"NOW" She ordered. Without question Elsa got on Kya. And as Kya grabbed Talia in her mouth, she ran off. Elsa held on as her mom ran through the Savanna. She soon came to a stop as they reached the entrance of the jungle. As Elsa got off her adoptive mom and Talia was being put down, Zazu flew out of the entrance with Bagheera and Baloo fallowing behind him.

"We came here as soon as Zazu told us" Baloo told Kya, who was happy they got here so fast.

As much as Elsa was happy to see them, she was still questioning everything!? Why are they out here? Why are Baloo and Bagheera here? What is her mother doing?

"MAMA!" Elsa shouted, grabbing the attention of all the animals around her. "Mama why did you bring me here? Why are there hyenas at Pride Rock and Why isn't Mufasa doing anything about it?"

Everyone looked at each other worryingly, not knowing how to tell her. But finally, Kya decided to tell her daughter the truth.

"Elsa… Mufasa and Simba… d-didn't survive the stampede" When she told Elsa this her face was full of shock and disbelief.

"No… y-you're lying to me… you're LYING!" Elsa cried into her mother's chest while hitting her, not believing that her befriend and mentor were now dead.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it's true." Kya went on, "Scar tried to help them but they fell into the stampede and he was to late. He even said that you were trampled too, but… thankfully he was wrong" She gently held her paw on her cheek. Wiping her tears away.

Elsa pushed her paw away. "But why are the hyenas there?" Elsa asked, still wanting answers to that.

"Scar is king now and he foolishly made an alliance with the hyenas." She snarled in disgust of Scars decision.

"I guess that makes sense" Elsa muttered, putting the pieces together, "But why did you bring me to the jungle and why are Baloo and Bagheera here?"

Kya sighed and told her, "I'm afraid… you can't stay with us anymore, dear," she explained, very sadly.

This put an even more huge shock of disbelief for Elsa. "But, why?! Why can't I stay with you and Talia anymore when you promised to take care of me?!"

"I don't deny it, and I still aim to keep that promise," Kya told her. "But now that Scar is the king, I can't. Do you remember the promise Mufasa made of declaring a Man-Cub, which is you, to live among the lions as part of the pride when he was king?" She reminded her, and Elsa nodded. "Well, that's just it. Mufasa is dead, he's not the king anymore - Scar is. If Scar knew you were still alive, he won't hesitate to get rid of you even if it meant killing you." Kya's eyes burned with rage and hatred for Scar. She silently wished Sarabi had taken over Queenly duties to guard the pride lands, instead of allowing a tyrant like Scar to dictate them. If he hadn't, Elsa would be allowed to live in Pride Rock again. "And to keep you safe, I'm going to send you to live with Baloo and Bagheera, so they can take care of you and raise you in the jungle. Don't worry about Scar or the hyenas. They wouldn't think twice to search for you here."

Elsa grew devastated by this unfair turn of events. How could Scar want to kill her? Sure, he was rude to her from the beginning. But now it seems that skunk has shown his true colors the second Mufasa had passed away. She understood the situation, but she refused to leave her mother and sister behind. "I don't want to leave you! I lost one family already, but now it feels like I'm losing another one!" she wept.

Kya felt her own tears sting her eyes. She pulled the Man-Cub into her chest and placed an arm around her, stroking her back. "Then I promise you this - if I or Talia get the chance, we will come visit you. As long as you promise to stay in the jungle and listen to what Baloo and Bagheera tell you."

"I promise," Elsa vowed.

"I'll miss you Elsa!" Talia cried, leaping into her big sister's arms and cried hysterically.

"We better get moving now, it's not safe in the jungle at night" Bagheera softly told her.

Crying softly, Elsa gave her adoptive mother and sister a heartbreaking goodbye hug, before the Man-Cub parted from them and followed a waiting Baloo and Bagheera into the thick, green jungle.

Far out in the Pride Lands in Rafiki's tree. Rafiki was hunched over, morning the loss of the King, the young prince, and also Elsa. He wiped a tear away and looked over to his paintings of Simba and Elsa. He reached up and rubs his hand across the two painting, smearing it. Symbolizing that they are gone.

* * *

**Leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
